It's Five O'Clock Somewhere
by SpadesToStars
Summary: Laxus has had a lot of one night stands, but the one that stood out the most was the fiery card mage- Cana Alberona. After ogling over her for months, Mira gets tired of waiting and sends them on a mission together to help them realize their feelings for each other. Forced to pose as a newlywed couple, Laxus and Cana realize they're closer to each other than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Laxus groaned as he opened his eyes, allowing a shimmer of light to come in. _What happened last night?_ He though as he remembered the drunken activities that took place on his bed just hours earlier. He looked over to the unconscious, naked, messy brunette laying on her D-cups. _Huh. She's pretty hot. _He thought. _Good Job, per usual. _He smirked, congratulating himself. It was yet another one night stand where Laxus banged a girl so hard she would still be unconscious for hours with bruises the exact size, and shape, of his hands on her hips when she woke up. _What number is this? _Laxus thought to himself as he got out of bed. _100?_ He asked as he made his way to the kitchen, not caring to put on a shirt or boxers. She wouldn't be up for hours anyways.

When he finally made his lazy trip down the hallway to the kitchen, he opened a drawer next to the fridge. The door was filled to the top with hand written apology letters Laxus had Freed print for him. His handwriting was better after all. "Fuck. What was her name?" He though aloud to himself as he scratched his head. "Tiffany? Jamie?" He thought about the brunette's name. "Shit." He said as he scribbled a combination of 5 names very messily so she couldn't read it at the top of the pre-written letter. "Whatever." He mumbled as he walked away from the letter on the table. Stretching his arms up high, he leaned in to smell his armpit. "Man, I have to shower." He said aloud as he walked towards the bathroom.

Laxus had been doing this routine for months now. He would go to the guild, stare at a certain card mage for a while, get frustrated, and go to a sketchy bar. The rest he doesn't remember much, but he always ends up with similar girls in his bed in the morning. They all had one thing in common- no matter how you looked at it, one distinct feature of theirs was exactly like Cana Alberona's. No mistake. Whether it was was her long wavy hair, or her perfect D-cups, maybe her big eyes that dragged him in, even her cocky smile that rivaled his. All the girls looked like her. But they weren't her. He had her once, and he remembers every detail. The way the sweat covered her cleavage, the way her boobs bounced when he slammed into her, the way she cried his name, the way she took charge when he was distracted, and the way her loved every minute of it, and every minute of her.

That was, until the morning.

Waking up after that amazing night was like waking up from a dream. Everything went bad. She was flustered, and regretful- the total opposite of Laxus, who was beaming on cloud 9. She told him to just forget it. To forget everything. To forget her. The love they made. Everything. Gone. But how could he forget! She was amazing. Like no one he had ever been with before.

As Laxus' mind went off on thoughts about his beloved Cana, Laxus Jr. was getting excited, and Laxus didn't have time for that. His hand slammed to the shower nozzle, and immediately brought it from medium heat, to that of Antarctica. "That should help." He said to himself. "Nothing good will come of thinking of her again." He said aloud. After that night, Laxus basically swore off love. He knew love existed- but not for him. Not for someone who went back on his guild, the people who cared about him most. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone for that matter.

After he had cooled down, Laxus grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his torso. He stepped in front of the mirror, and stared at himself for a moment. He was dripping wet, tattoos ablaze, biceps flexed. He was practically a sex god- women would do anything to have sex with Laxus. More like woman had done everything to sleep with Laxus. It didn't take much if he was drunk- any girl with big boobs would satisfy him for a night. But that was just it. Only a night. She, now she satisfied him for days. Maybe even weeks. But he needed her like a drug. The more he saw her, the more he wanted her, and the more he wanted her, the more he knew he couldn't have her.

"Why, goddamn it." Laxus punched his bathroom door, causing it to shatter and fly off the hinges. Groaning, he stepped over the mess on the floor and headed back to the kitchen. _Food_. Ripping open the fridge, Laxus' eyes scanned the shelves for anything relatively healthy for dinner. _I guess there's nothing in here but booze._ He concluded as he stared a brewery cooler in the face. Cans, upon bottles, upon a very precariously placed keg, lined the shelves of Laxus' fridge. Grabbing a can, he slammed it down on the counter, not caring for the noise. Tapping the lid a few times, he opened it with a hiss. "Its five o'clock somewhere." He said before tipping it back.

Closing his eyes, he felt the cold liquid cascade down his throat. The chill it left on his tongue could almost wash all his sorrows away. But as soon as the liquid ran out, so did that sweet moment of contentment. Shaking the can to listen for the last drop, Laxus' face fell as he crushed it between his hands, and threw it behind his head. Listening for the clatter of the can hitting other cans, he smirked when he realized he made the basket. Just like every other time he made the basket- which just so happened to be every time.

Realizing he had no plans for today, Laxus stood in his kitchen. After all, what could he do? Freed was probably ogling over Mira at the bar per usual. Bixlow obviously was somewhere with Lisanna. As for Evergreen, she was most likely shamelessly hitting on Elfman. All his friends had lovers, and he was just a bachelor.

And a bachelor had to have a pad. Laxus was no exception. The way larger than necessary lacrima screen was stacked on top a shelf of a movie collection that was strictly action. There was no need for a mini fridge because his fridge was giant enough- including a wealthy supply of beer and frozen chicken wings. The sports channel was the most popular channel obviously, and he couldn't count the amount if times hes had to pick up thrown articles of clothing form the living room because he was just too impatient to get to the bedroom. The color scheme was basic, Laxus didn't care much for his living space, this was a bachelor pad after all. And the most important room on a bachelor pad was the bedroom.

To say the bedroom was fancy was an understatement. The bedroom was grand- no- royal. It could rival that of a princes'. The bed was obviously the focus, it was larger than necessary placed prominently in the middle. The sheets were made of fabric so soft that a baby's bottom couldn't even compare. The gold sheets shimmered in the sunlight that came through the windows, passing over sheer curtains in the morning. The fluffy gold and white pillows that stacked high were crested with a cursive _'L'_ for personalization. And that was about the only thing personal in this room. The walls were generic white, with a gold band around the top for decoration, as was the carpet. There were minimal paintings and personal belongings around the room. All his clothes were inside the dresser or the closet. Even his shoes were tucked away nicely. It was neat. It was bland. And it was clear that this room was made for one thing. Sex.

Sighing, Laxus contemplated what to do with his day. Nothing particular coming to mind, he walked towards his room to get dressed. Opening the door slowly, he peeked his head in. _She's still passed out. _This time opening the door wide enough for him to fit through, Laxus strutted into his room and went to his closet. Scanning the shelves, Laxus grabbed some clothes at random and threw them behind him. He placed his right leg into a pair of simple silk black boxers, followed by his left. Grabbing the t shirt off the floor, he whipped his arms through, and pulled it over his head before tugging it down to his navel. Reaching for his pants, he sat on the edge of the bed, putting them on just as his boxers- right, then left. Standing up, he jumped a few times to get snug in his jeans that hugged his package almost too well. Looking into the mirror, Laxus admired himself.

_I guess its just one of those days. _And by one of those days, Laxus meant everyday. Another day for him to fawn over a drunken girl who was apparently too drunk to distinguish Natsu from Gray, yet sober enough to know not to sleep with him. Sitting at the edge of the guild at an empty table was great and all, but he wanted to get closer to her. _Today is a good a day as any to take a chance. _He thought to himself as he grabbed his leather jacket. _I guess its off to the guild hall._ He thought as he slammed his front door shut.

* * *

Laxus sighed as he walked into the guild hall. Searching around, he noticed Natsu and Gray head to head in the corner, Lucy talking to Levy who sat next to Gajeel, Juvia eying Gray, and Erza eating strawberry cake while Mira watched ever them all. None of that really mattered to him, because after his eyes locked on her, he knew where he was headed. Standing up straight, Laxus swaggered over to the bar. Leaning against the wood, Laxus looked at Cana who wasn't looking back at him to his dismay. Looking away, he watched her through his peripheral vision. She still didn't notice him. Getting impatient, Laxus placed his fist on the bar with a bang, grabbing her attention.

"Hey there, Sparky. Long time no see." She said sarcastically.

"Like wise, drunkard." He snapped back before regretting it immediately after.

"Woah, whats with all the black?" She looked him up and down. "Training to be a ninja?" She snapped back just as fierce.

"Checking me out are we?" He smirked, flashing his smile.

"You wish, bug zapper." She laughed before taking another sip of her beer. Laxus watched as her lips pressed lightly around the ring of the cup, separating them to allow the liquid to enter. The slight slurping noises filled his ears as he gazed at her. She let out a satisfying _ahh_ as a light trail of beer trickled down her chin. "So what are you up to today? Come to challenge me at a drinking match?" She winked as Laxus laughed at her.

"You wish. I learned my lesson last time I woke up on my front steps." He chuckled at the memory before deciding to sit on the bar stool next to her.

"Then what are you in for?" She asked while hailing Mira to refill her glass, and to grab one for Laxus.

Nodding a thanks to Mira, Laxus threw back his glass. "I thought Id just come for a visit, you know?" He said. "Its not everyday I can come down here and drink my weight in booze." He said, poking fun.

"I'm not here everyday." She smirked. "Sometimes I'm too hungover to get out of bed." She laughed as Mira came over to them with a slip of paper in here hand. "Oh god Mira, please don't tell me you need me to pay my tab right now- I haven't had a job in weeks!" Cana groaned.

Mira smiled. "Thats exactly why I came over here!" Mira giggled, and Laxus could tell she was up to no good. "I have a job, and I think you two would be perfect. Cana, its just enough to pay off you tab once you split the reward in half!" Mira squealed excitedly.

"What do you mean _you two._" Cana asked sceptically.

"You and Laxus of course!" Mira smiled.

Cana looked at Laxus, who looked bored per usual, and back to Mira. "I guess I can hand out with this lightning rod for a few days- wheres the mission?" Cana asked.

"Oh good!" Mira clapped her hands together and placed the paper on the bar. "Its only one days worth of travel and the job is placed near the beach! You'll be staying in a fancy hotel, and I think there's even a water park! Wont that be so fun! They have slides and-"

"Mira." Laxus interrupted. "That's great and all, but whats the job." He always stuck to business.

"Oh." Mira said. "Sorry about that. The job is to stay in the hotel- under cover of course. They think that some guests and faculty are actually from a dark guild and they're not sure why. People have gone missing, a lot of things have been going wrong in the resort, and they're loosing customers fast. They just need a few wizards- that's you guys- to stay there for five or six days and hopefully catch the bad guys!" Mira said all to excitedly.

"Sounds easy enough." Laxus said lazily.

"Oh, but that's not even the best part!" Mira giggled.

"Why do I know I'm going to regret accepting this mission?" Cana groaned as she took another sip of her drink.

"You two will be posing undercover as a newly wed couple!" Mira clapped her hands together.

"Definitely regretting it." Cana said, to which Laxus laughed.

"All I have to do is play house with this drunkard for a week and I get a reward?" Laxus laughed. "That's too easy, I'm in."

"How much is this reward?" Cana asked. Mira just smiled, and pointed to it on the paper. Cana gasped and looked to Laxus who raised an eyebrow as he silently asked if she was in. "Oh, I'm in."

"What time does the train leave?" Laxus asked Mira.

"Well." She checked the time. "If you leave now, I'd say in an hour!"

Cana almost spit her drink out. "An hour! Jesus Mira, give a girl some time to pack will you!"

"Meet at the train station in thirty." Laxus looked to Cana.

Swallowing the last sip of her drink, Cana slammed the mug down. "In thirty." She repeated as they rushed out of the guild hall.

"They're just too cute." Mira sighed as she watched the two.

"You better be careful, Mira." A smooth voice said.

"Oh hush up Erza. They belong together and they just don't know it yet."

* * *

**So, ive been wanting to write a Laxana fic for sometime- and then this came into my head! I tryped it monday and was going to wait till I finished Neko Tail t publish this- BUT I GET EXCITED AND HAD TO PUT IT OUT THERE BECAUSE I PLANED THE WHOLE THING OUT AND I THINK ITS GOING TO BE GREAT- AND IM WRITING IN CAPS WHOOPS. So. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you like it! ~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapters up! Thank you for everyone whos reading this! More Laxana love all around! Your reviews were so nice, and really motivating! You guys are really amazing. Yes. You. Reading this right now. I dont care what anyone tells you you are lovely and I love you. Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

* * *

Bursting her door open, Cana rushed into her room not caring to shut it. Running around her room frantically, Cana found her blue duffel bag with a diamond "C" on the side, and started shoving clothes into it. "Im going to need this, this, no not that!"

"C-Cana?" A hesitant blue headed bookworm of a mage poked her head into the drunkards room upon hearing things being moved around.

Whipping her head up from where it was stuffed under her bed, Cana looked at Levy and smiled. "Oh! Levy its you." She sighed, hoping to catch her breath. "Listen, I cant really talk, I have to leave for a mission in like ten minutes and I have to pack." She waved her hand and looked around her room again. "Hairbrush, hairbrush..." She repeated to herself.

"Cana, do you want help?" Levy asked.

"I think I can can handle it! A little pressure never hurt anyone." Cana half smiled.

"Let me rephrase that." Levy said as she walked around piles of clothes and held out her hand for the bag. "Let me help you."

"Thank you." Cana said, a genuine smile laying across her face.

Levy plopped down on Cana's bed with a slight bounce. "What do you have in here so far?" Levy asked herself as she dumped out the bags contents onto the bed. "You have a bathing suit top, a pair of shoes, a bag of chips, and a ponytail. Not to mention about ten pairs of shorts." Levy looked at Cana. "Wheres the mission?" Levy asked.

"Were staying as this resort place by the beach." Cana crossed her arms.

"Okay, so you're going for how many days?" Levy asked.

"About five, give or take a day or two." Cana shifted her weight to her left leg.

"So its going to be nice weather, so shorts are good." Levy said, grabbing a few pairs and folding them before placing them in the bag. "Grab a few tops." Levy said without looking up.

Cana looked around her room at the mess. Out of all the girls, Cana's room was by far the messiest. One would think she would need it obstacle free for when she drunkenly stumbled to her bed at night, but Cana didn't have the time nor motivation to do anything about it. Clothes were thrown in piles around with bags of food scattered about. Random objects sat here and there, but generally it was like a fashion tornado went off. Grabbing an orange, green, and red bathing suit top, Cana threw them at Levy's side.

"Now some other clothes besides basic Cana-wear." Levy said. "A formal dress in case of an event, maybe a sweatshirt if it gets cold at night." She suggested. Cana nodded and fount the items.

"Think i'll need another pair of shoes?" Cana asked.

"What are you wearing now?" Levy asked, although she knew the answer. After all, Cana really wore one outfit.

"My blue sandals." Cana said, proving Levy's guess.

"Maybe a fancier pair of shoes to match the dress." Levy said as she lifted the dress off the bed to fold it. "You're going with this dress?" Levy asked.

"Hey, you asked to help, not to judge." Cana said. "Besides, its never failed to get me a date." She winked.

"Okay, okay. Its your choice." Levy folded up the dress and put it in the bag. "How about some basic hygienic needs, like deodorant, razor, hairbrush, tooth brush." Levy listed off.

"Yes mom." Cana joked. "I'll run to the bathroom and be right back." Cana laughed as she jogged off.

"While she's gone!" Levy giggled. "Lucy quick!"

The blonde mage peeked her head around the open door and looked at her friend on the bed. "Should we really be doing this?" She asked.

"C'mon! Mira asked us to!" Levy said as she beckoned her friend with her hand.

"I know but I don't feel right about repacking Cana's bags..." Lucy said as she timidly walked into the card mage's room.

"I don't feel right about it either, but Mira asked us to trust her and we owe her one anyways." Levy added.

"You're right." Lucy said. "But if anyone asks- we didn't do it." Levy nodded to Lucy.

"Lets see what she's got." Lucy said as she opened the top dresser drawers.

"Don't start at the top!" Levy said as she scrambled over to the dresser.

"Why! Everyone keeps intimates on the top drawer!" Lucy said.

"What does she need intimates for!" Levy asked.

"Sexy time?" Lucy questioned.

"They're not even dating yet!" Levy commented, opening more drawers.

"Yeah but Cana's pretty go with the flow and Laxus is well." Lucy thought of a word. "Well he's just Laxus. He'll go for any girl with long hair and big tits." Lucy said as she finally found Cana's more risky clothing.

"Good thing I have short hair and no breasts then." Levy joked and rummaged around Cana's clothes.

"What? You have a thing for Laxus?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in question as she pulled out a purple thong and threw it towards the bag.

"Of course not! Gajeel is the only one for me but... I think every girl fantasizes about being with him. Think about it Luce, he's a tall, muscular, hot, _blonde,_ and he practically screams sex." Levy said. "You're lying if you've never thought about doing it with him." Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"You do realize that this is the Laxus who hung you on a tree, right?" Lucy asked, questioning her friends' sanity.

"I do realize this. Sometimes good people do bad things." Levy said. "Besides, I forgave him long ago, getting banished has been tough on the guy." Levy said as she threw garments onto the bed. "Long story short, Laxus is a babe and you know it." Levy joked.

"Maybe if he wasnt so sleazy you know." Lucy said as she wondered if Cana's more revealing clothing would ever end.

"I can agree with that. He's with a new girl every night." Levy said as she started putting clothes into Cana's luggage.

"Why do you think so?" Lucy asked. "I mean its pretty clear that Cana is the only girl who can put up with him long enough. He's got a killer body but that's all killed by his personality." Lucy added.

"I know what you're saying. If Gajeel had a past of going out with a different girl every night I would feel really scared." Levy sighed. "But Cana doesn't care. She'd probably kick the shit out of anyone who tried to take him away." Levy laughed.

"Like he would go for someone else! Laxus is crazy for her." Lucy giggled.

"Alright, I think that's enough repacking." Levy said as she looked into the bag. "Cana is going to be so surprised." Levy sighed. "Hopefully she doesnt get too mad."

"Too mad at what?" A voice said.

Lecy and Lucy visably tensed as they looked up at Cana making her way towards them. "Oh! Just that I asked Lucy to help me pack so I could have it all done for you." Levy said.

"Hope you don't mind!" Lucy added.

"Oh, no! Thanks a bunch girls." Cana said as she shoved her hygiene products on the top of her bag and zipped it shut. "Crap! Is that the time?" Cana said as she looked at her clock. "I have to go, thanks a lot for helping!" Cana said as she waved and ran out of the door.

* * *

_Laxus will kill me if I'm late!_ Cana thought to herself as she ran down the streets. With the train station in sight, she could see a train roll up and assumed it was hers. _Right on time. _Rushing into the station, she looked around the mass of people for the Dragon Slayer. _Did I beat him? _She asked herself as she looked around. Scanning the crowd, she smiled as her eyes landed on a man who stood out from the rest of the crowd.

Being tall made Laxus stand out, but that wasn't it. He was tall, and muscular, and blonde- he stands out in a crowd all right. But something about him just made Cana gravitate towards him.

"Wait long?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Longer than I should have." Laxus joked. "Damn woman how long does it take to pack?" He laughed.

"Well I don't know, I let Levy pack my bags for me." Cana said.

"And exciting plans for out honeymoon?" Laxus smirked at the brunette.

"You'll just have to wait for tonight, sugar muffin." Cana winked.

"Sugar muffin, eh?" Laxus smirked.

"Were married, remember?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"How could I forget?" Laxus said in a joking tone. Although it was true. No matter how much Mira infuriated him beyond belief, he'd have to be sure to thank her later. As far as Cana knew he just was pretending to be nice but it was genuine. He finally got to treat her like a queen for a whole week.

Laxus snapped out of his thoughts as the train whistled and the passengers began to board.

"Well." Laxus held out his hand. "Can I take your bag, _ ?_"

"What a gentleman." Cana said as she handed over her blue bag.

"You deserve the best, after all." Laxus smiled at her.

___I haven't seen him smile like that for a while. _Cana thought to herself.___Why did I ever let you get away..._

"All aboard!"

"That's our cue" Laxus said, motioning for Cana to get on the train. Walking onto the train, Cana noticed it was a little different than most of the trains she had gone on before. This one was... fancier to say the least.

"Hope you like it." Laxus said. "Since its a night train, there are sleep compartments rather than seats."

"Oh." Was all Cana had to say as she walked along looking for theirs.

"Where in the world is ours." Cana asked aloud.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A tall man in uniform asked.

Cana cleared her throat. "Oh yes! It seems that im lost." Laxus tried to hold back a laugh.

"You're going in the right direction." The man smiled.

"Did you hear that honey!" Cana smiled back at Laxus who could swear he heard his heart skip a beat.

"I sure did." Laxus smiled as he stood closer to Cana.

"C'mon, lets go." She smiled at him again. "Thank you for your help." She said to the man before walking away.

"It seems im lost!" Laxus whispered in a high pitched voice, mocking Cana.

"Shut it!" Cana laughed at him. "Its better to act like a damsel in distress if you're going to ask for help." Cana said as she found the compartment.

"Oh? Is that a fact?" He asked.

"No, just a tip." She winked and opened the door. "Wow." She said.

"Wow indeed." Laxus added.

The compartment was small, but big enough for two people. There were two light blue seats facing each other which contrasted against the wooden floors. The walls were a neutral white color and the view from outside the train was amazing. There were curtains that blocked the compartment from the window as well as the hallway so they could be completely shut in.

"This is so cute." Cana said as she walked in and sat on one of the seats. "But isn't this a night train? Wheres the bed?" She asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Laxus smiled as he placed their duffel bags down. "You're sitting on it."

"You mean to tell me I have to sleep on this little couch? I'm no princess, but I do have some standards here." She said.

"Just get up for a second." He motioned with his fingers for her to stand. Complying, she stood next to him and watched in amazement. Having never ridden a night train, Cana was completely impressed with Laxus' skill at making the couches turn into a bed by two simple levers.

"Wow." She said again.

"That's the bed." He said as he threw his black duffel bag onto the left side. "Now lets go over some plans." If it had been anyone other than Laxus, Cana would have asked where the second bed was. But Cana was no idiot. They were sharing and it was no big deal. Right? Just two friends who happen to be ex-lovers sharing a bed while pretending to be married. No big deal.

"So after we get there..." Laxus started to talk but Cana paid no attention to the words coming out of his mouth. She was only staring at his mouth because she remembered it. She stared off into space as she remembered the night she had tried to forget so well. She told him she forgot it all, that it had meant nothing to her. But that was all a lie. She remembered it all, it was one of the few times she had been sober all day and one of the few times she had actually had sex with a meaning behind it. Or so the thought. She loved every minute of it while it was happening but upon waking up, she realized it was a big mistake.

"Ana... Cana... Cana!" Cana snapped back to reality as she heard her name being called.

"What! What!" She said.

"Are you alright? You're crying." Laxus said, sounding concerned.

"I'm what?" She asked as she rubbed her race feeling tears. "Its nothing, just something in my eye." She said as she turned away and rubbed her eye. _Get yourself together girl. _"Back to what were you saying?"

"Yeah... like I was saying..." Laxus started again but Cana wasn't listening. She just gazed out the window and watched the scenery play out. It was beautiful as she looked at it for a second but then it was gone, only to be replaced by something even more beautiful. The sun shone over the farms they passed. With the happy farmers out doing their jobs._ If only I had chosen to be a farm girl instead of a wizard._ Cana realized what she had just thought and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Cana, honestly. What is up with you." Laxus asked.

"Can we just no think about the mission for now?" She asked. "I just want to talk. We haven't had a good talk a while." She smiled.

Laxus folded up his papers, and dropped them onto his bag. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Just life." She said as she grabbed her bag, and unzipped the side pocket, retrieving a bottle of alcohol. Looking at it, she realized it was empty. Her mouth tipped int a frown as she faced reality. "This is why you don't let other people pack your bag." She said.

Laxus smiled at her. "Honestly woman." He laughed as he opened the compartment door. "I'll be right back, don't leave."

"I don't plan on it." She laughed until he was out of sight. _Oh god Cana! 'Can we talk' translation! I'm desperate to get to now you better even though I'm kinda in love with you. Jeez, now I cant even be saved by booze! What would Levy do in this situation? "Gajeel? Stop snoring and talk to me." Well that's just Levy. Maybe Erza would take charge with Jellal. Oh god what am I going to do. Play it cool play it cool... Man Cana! You couldn't have worn anything sexier? _Cana looked herself up and down. She was wearing her blue sandals, brown pants, blue bathing suit top, and her feather card bag was by her side like usual.

"There we go." Laxus smiled as he opened the door, one hand behind his back.

"Where'd you go?" She asked. "And why are you so happy."

"I just got my wife a present, whats wrong with being happy about it?" He laughed.

"A present, eh?" She smiled at him. "Well!" She asked. "Don't keep me waiting!"

"I got my little kitten some booze to keep her happy." Laxus said as he pulled a bottle of wine out from behind his back.

"Yes!" She smiled and held her hand out for it before Laxus threw his hand up in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He smirked. "I think that when a wife gets a gift, her husband gets one too."

"Im not going to blow you if that's what you're thinking." Cana looked at Laxus who only chuckled.

"Well damn." He winked.

"But you did good." She said as she stood up on the mattress, now she was just as tall as him. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek as she snaked her hand up his arm and grabbed the bottle. "I'll be taking this." Cana laughed. "We have a long night of catching up to do, so lets open her up!"

Laxus smiled as he could feel his face heat up in a blush. _This woman is too good to be true. _"There's no glasses but I'm sure you have no problem tipping it back." Laxus said, poking fun.

"Who needs glasses when you have a bottle anyhow?" She winked and opened the bottle.

* * *

**I think that this is the cutest thing ive ever wrote and its only chapter two. Thank you for reading, and I doubt anyone actually reads my authors notes. I should just write random stuff to see if you actually pay attention. Thanks for reading! ~Hana**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO. I would ****love**** to say that I got the nicest review I have ever gotten in a long time. So thank you for that, Lea Kanda. And I would also like to say that fanfiction dot net blocks all email addresses posted because its a weenie. So I don't know your email address! I'm so sorry. Please PM me, and we can talk! Thanks for reading guys! Luv ya. ~Hana**

* * *

"Wait! Seriously?" Cana practically spit out her drink. "_That's_ the reason you're the only dragon slayer without a cat!"

"What happened to '_I promise I wont laugh_.'" Laxus said as he crossed his arms.

"Well... I-I didn't think that the an-answer would be t-that good!" Cana said between laughs as she clutched her stomach, it aching from the wild laughter.

"Yeah well there's the answer." Laxus leaned on his elbow as he looked out the window. Night had fallen long ago and by now the sun was starting to rise. The two had been talking all night. Laughing all night. Drinking all night. Laxus fought sleep with all his might, not wanting to ruin the chance of spending the night with Cana. Cana was just happy to stay up with a drinking buddy.

"Is _that_ the hotel!" Cana asked as she looked out the window, eyes wide with wonder.

Laxus chuckled lightly. "Yep, that's it."

"Its so huge!" She said. Laxus kept his face calm and composed, but inside his head he was making so many thats-what-she-said jokes he could barely stand it. _Where's Bixlow when you need him._

"Our check in is in an hour, and the train stops in about thirty minutes. The stop is on the other side of town so we'll get to see it a little bit." He said.

"Can you maybe loosen up for one moment and just enjoy the face that you're experiencing this kind of view from a _luxury_ train while you're on your way to a _luxury _hotel all at the _luxury_ of Mirajane paying for this out of the Guilds money?" She asked. "Sometimes you really are spoiled." She crossed her legs and let out a sigh.

"The view was beautiful when I came here _before."_He turned his head to Cana who was still looking out the window. "But let me assure you the view now is something I would never give up for anything else in the world." Laxus added.

"How poetic. If this whole Dragon Slayer bit doesn't work out you could be the next Shakespeare." Cana said in a monotone.

"Ha ha." Laxus tilted his head sarcastically. "I was being serious just so you know."

"That's your problem, bub." Cana said.

"Bub?" Laxus questioned, but Cana brushed it off.

"You're way to serious!" She said. "Learn to relax! Sit back, drink a drink, let loose!" She demonstrated by leaning against the wall, crossing her legs together, and tipping back the wine bottle that was nearing emptiness.

"I know how to relax." He said. "But there's a difference between relaxing, and letting my guard down." He added.

"Uptight as ever I see." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. Were almost there, so lets pack out bags." Laxus said as he got off the bed. Grabbing his black duffel bag, he threw it on the bed with a plop. Opening the zipper, he neatly folded his papers back on top of his clothes and zipped it all back up.

Laxus leaned down and picked up his, and Cana's, duffel bags and slug them over his shoulder. When he straightened himself up as the train jostled on the tracks. Laxus caught his footing as he heard a light squeak and came face to face with Cana.

"What are you doing." He asked as he looked her up and down. She was hanging from the ceiling, just hanging there.

"Well I thought I'd try out this whole 'tall' thing." She said.

"Oh? And how is it?" He asked.

"Completely overrated if you ask me." She smirked. "If you would be so kind as to remove me from the ceiling, that would be much appreciated." She smiled.

Laxus rolled his eyes and held out his hands to catch her. Understanding, Cana let go and landed into his arms, bridal style.

"What a reliable husband." Cana poked fun.

"What a trusting wife." Laxus replied. "Lets get a move on, everyone's getting off." He said as he placed her down and she unlocked the door.

"Woah! Wait!" Cana said.

"What is it!" Laxus asked.

"Take a deep breath, I just forgot one crucial accessory." She said before rummaging through her bag on Laxus' shoulder. "There." She said as she slid a golden ring onto her finger.

"Wow." Laxus said as he looked at the ring. It was gold, with a simple diamond- nothing too fancy, just like Cana herself.

"Thanks." Cana smiled at the ring. "It was... um... it was my mothers." Cana said as Laxus noticed her eyes fill up with tears. Cana sniffed soundly and blinked away the tears before turning to Laxus. "Lets go." She smiled.

"After you." Laxus smirked as he slapped her butt, causing a light squeak to come out off her mouth so quiet only a dragon slayer could hear. Cana thanked the heavens that she was in front so he couldn't see her blushing face.

* * *

Hopping off the train, Laxus trailed behind Cana as she took in the view. Her face lit up as if it were Christmas and Laxus couldn't help but smile.

"Do you see this!" Cana asked, laughing at the sight.

"I see it." Laxus replied sarcastically.

"I can see at least five bars just from this spot." Cana placed her hands on her hips. "This is going to be a fun mission." She smiled.

"More importantly, lets start towards the hotel." Laxus fixed the duffel bags slung over his shoulder. "It's that way." He pointed of in the right direction and Cana started walking.

"This place is amazing!" She screamed bashfully as they walked through a market square.

"Its like you've never left Magnolia." Laxus laughed.

"I've left! But my missions are never this fancy." She said. "I mean Hotels? I just stay wherever I can afford and I just drink at the bars all night."

"That's the perks to being S-class." He smirked.

"Any downfalls?" She asked.

"Well, the life threatening missions, giant monsters, ridiculously strong opponents, and month long journeys aren't as bad as they seem." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh good." Cana said. "Cant wait for that." She laughed.

"You coud do it you know." He said.

"Huh?"

"You could pass the S Class test if you wanted to." He smiled.

"Oh." She said quietly. "Th-thank you." She said.

* * *

"Were here." Laxus smiled.

"Oh wow!" Cana said again for the third time that day.

"Cmon, don't lollygag." Laxus said as he pushed her aside and walked into the grand lobby.

"This shit is so fancy." She whispered so only he could hear. _Gotta love that Dragon hearing... _She smirked

"Dont touch anything." He whispered back.

"Did you say touch everything?" Cana laughed slightly as Laxus smirked.

"Here to check in?" The man behind the front desk said.

"Dreyer." Laxus said in a deep voice that sent chills up Cana's spine.

"Ah! The honeymooners!" The man said.

"Honeymoon?" Cana whispered. "I thought we were _newlyweds_. But not that _newly_ wed..."

"Just go with it." Laxus nudged the card mage.

"That's us!" Cana giggled uncharacteristically.

"You two are in suite 396!" The man smiled. "If you need anything just call, everything has been paid ahead by one Miss Mirajane Strauss." He said.

"Go Mira." Cana smiled as she snatched the key from the man. "Lets go s_ugar muffin_." Cana said before running off to the elevator.

"What a girl you got there." The man smiled at Laxus.

"Yeah. What a girl." He said as he picked up the bags and followed Cana.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sparky!" Cana laughed as she raced down the hallway.

"Are you always this hyper?" Laxus asked.

"I'm sober as hell and tired as fuck." Cana said as she leaned against a wall to catch her breath. "I wont remember this in the morning." She laughed as Laxus took the key from her hand and opened the door. "Hopefully at least!"

"After you." He said as Cana swayed her hips as she walked in.

"Man!" Cana squeaked. "This is freaking amazing!" She looked around at the red and pink room. "Its a honeymoon suite alright. Heart shaped bed, endless rose pedals... wheres the champagne?" She asked.

"Im assuming in the ice bucket next to the fridge labeled 'champagne'." Laxus said as he placed their bags down.

"Smart ass." Cana said as she walked over to the bucket and pulled out her prize. Twisting the cap, she took off the protective barrier. "Lets do this." She said as she nudged the cork with her thumbs. "Fire in the hole!" She screamed as the cork went flying across the room.

"How classy." Laxus said as the champagne spilled all over from Cana's hand up her arm to her torso.

"I had to take a shower anyways." Cana laughed as she took a sip of booze. "There we go." She smiled as she felt the familiar buzz start. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." She smiled as she shut the door. _Its almost like were actually newlyweds. _She smiled against the door. _Too bad its all fake. _Cana's smile faded as she looked at the bathtub. Much like the rest of the room, it was shaped in a heart with complimentary rose pedals in a jar nearby. "You know the hard shit gets old after a while." She said to no one in particular.

Turning on the bath, Cana kicked off her shoes and wiggled out of her pants. After hanging her bag up on the door Cana felt the water's temperature. Wiggling her fingers underneath the water, Cana found it satisfactory and decided to let it go and fill up the whole bath.

* * *

"Mira, what is this?" Laxus spoke into the lacrima.

"What ever do you mean Laxus!" Mira smiled at him through the hologram, acting as if she knew nothing.

"The honeymoon suite, prepaid with rose pedals, champagne, and heart shaped everything?" He asked. "That's what I mean."

"You're newlyweds! You can put on a show." Mira said. "Just add a little hug or kiss here and there." Mira added.

"I'm not going to hug or kiss her, Mira." Laxus said. Although he did enjoy touching her butt.

"You say that now... But Laxus lets be real here." Mira giggled. "People will catch on!"

"Mira you know it will just hurt more when we go home and we'll be nothing to each other again." He sighed. "Lets hope we get this mission done quickly." Laxus said as he shut off the lacrima and fell back onto the bed.

He let out a large sigh as he closed his eyes and tried to distract himself. Then Laxus heard the bathroom door open. Opening one eye, he saw Cana walk out wrapped in only a towel.

"Where'd you put my bag, Sparky?"

"Over by the door." He said, closing his eyes again.

Laxus could hear Cana walk across the wooden floor and place her bag on the bed next to him. Listening to her breath, he calmed himself.

Opening the bag, Cana's eyes widened. _What the hell is this. _

"What the hell is what?" Laxus asked.

"Did you just read my thoughts?" Cana asked, alarmed.

"Are you an idiot? You just whispered what you were thinking and I heard it." He smirked.

"Oh, its nothing." Cana said. But it really wasn't nothing. Upon opening her bag, Cana was met by lingerie piece upon lingerie. _Damnit Levy. _Cana thought to herself.

"I'm going to get changed in the bathroom real quick." Cana let out a loose laugh before grabbing her bag and slamming the door behind her.

"Um.. Okay?" Laxus said. The two had been friends for years, changed in front of each other plenty of times, and even had sex. It was a little too late to be shy.

"What the hell, what the hell!" Cana repeated as she ripped her bag apart. Dumping the contents across the floor, Cana searched for something decent. "Bra, panties, guarders, more panties! Where are my pants..." Cana said to herself. "There!" Cana said as she spotted a pair of white shorts. "No neutral underwear... Those girls." Cana sighed.

Picking up an orange thong, Cana slid it on before her white shorts. Grabbing a matching orange bra, Cana snapped it on. "Did they pack me any shirts?" She asked herself. "Oh, just what I need." Cana said to herself as she held up a frilly shear pink skirt. Looking around, Cana saw a red bathing suit top and gladly switched it for her bra.

"Now just something else..." Cana said as she spotted the black sweatshirt Levy had her pack. _Thank god. _She said as she put it on and zipped it up half way. Looking at the mess she made, Cana shoved all her clothes back inside the bag and shut it quickly.

Making her way out of the bathroom, Cana looked at the clock. "Its lunch time already." Cana said.

"Are you hungry? I can make something." Laxus suggested.

"Oh! The big scary dragon slayer can cook?" Cana asked.

"Its not that hard." He said as he made his way to the kitchen. "What do you feel like?" He asked.

"How about the most expensive thing on the menu?" Cana asked.

"How about an omelet." He corrected.

"That works too." Cana said as she sat down at the table. Grabbing her bag from her side, Cana dumped out the contents and examined the cards. Cana looked over her cards and spun them around as she watched Laxus cook. He moved through the kitchen as if he were a real chef, cracking eggs with one hand and throwing knives like a real pro.

"Done." He said.

"Huh?" Cana was snapped out of her gaze.

"You better move the cards before I put the plate down on them." He warned.

"Oh!" Cana was blubbering like an idiot, but Laxus just smiled. It was good to be this close to her again.

"About the mission." He wasted no time trying to get this mission started so it would be over before he knew it. "There was report of suspicious figured in the casino and ballroom." Laxus started.

"They have a casino here." Cana said, her mouth full and eyes wide. "Man I totally know what I'm doing tonight." She laughed as she sat back in her seat.

"As I was saying. Were going down there to infiltrate tonight, so wear something nice." He added.

* * *

As night fell, Cana and Laxus got ready for the evening. Cana was taking her time in the bathroom which allowed Laxus to change into his clothes. He dressed in a tight fitted dark purple shirt that outlined his muscles of so deliciously. The black pants he wore were more formal than the skinny jeans he had on before, but they still clung to him perfectly. Simple black shoes protected his feet and he was ready. He sat on the bed, waiting for Cana to come out of the bathroom. He adjusted his watch until he heard the bathroom door click.

Walking out of the bathroom was a Cana that Laxus had never seen before. Her hair was up in a style he never knew existed. Her hair fell into itself like nothing he had ever seen. Her shoulders held up the tight black dress that fell to her feet. There was a leg slit on the left giving off just the right amount of sexy. "Oh I forgot my bag." Cana said as she turned around to grab a little silver bag which she had her lipstick and money. This revealed the back of the dress to Laxus who swore he was getting hard by the sight. The back of her dress had cut outs in the most intricate shapes that revealed everything from her shoulder blades to right above her butt. To say she looked amazing was an understatement.

"Mira called me while you were in the bathroom." Laxus said, catching Cana's attention. "She wanted me to, um, warn you that, uh, the dark wizards who are posing as employees are usually taking advantage of, uh, young and, um, beautiful women in the ballroom. So watch yourself out there." He said, stuttering along the way.

"How sweet of Mira to think of me." She smiled. "And to say I'm young and beautiful- how sweet!."

"Thats Mira for you..." Laxus said as he stared at his shoes, unable to look Cana in the eye.

"Alright." She said. "Lets go gamble!" She laughed as she opened the door.

"Infiltrate." Laxus corrected.

"Gamble, right." She said.

* * *

**Guuuuuuuuys~ I HALF edited this one! OHMAHGAAD. I know. Unheard of! Hana actually doing her job as a fanfiction writer? _What is this madness_ O.O Lol. Leave a review of what you think will happen, or what you would like to happen! As always, I love you guys and thanks for being you! ~Hana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! I was going to write a new chapter yesterday- but I decided to watch Squid Girl instead. Its really cute. SPEAKING OF WHICH, THAT NEW EPISODE OF FT WITH LAXUS AND JURA. Dang. Laxus looked so amazingly amazing with his shirt all ripped and *blushes*. I'll just be over here fangirling... ~Hana**

**Also who likes editing?**

**Not me. That's for sure. **

**Okay. Really. **

**Bye. **

**~Hana**

* * *

Laxus and Cana walked out of the elevator, arm in arm. Smiling and giggling as if they were actually happy to be together, they entered the casino they had heard so much about. The room was grand, gold, shiny, and everything Cana had expected out of a gambling house.

"I'm going to look around the slots, don't get yourself into anything." Laxus whispered to Cana.

"Likewise." Cana smirked as she watched him walk away. Holding her purse in her hands, she gripped it tightly as she let out a deep breath. _I need booze. _She thought to herself as she walked towards the bar. "Something heavy." She said to the bartender."

"Rough night?" A man said. Cana turned in the direction of the voice to be met by a man with slicked black hair. He was sitting down so Cana couldn't tell how tall he was, but if she had to guess she would say a little shorter than Laxus. He had on a dark blue button up, and a pair of brown pants. Cana chucked, as it reminded her of her usual color scheme.

"Depends." She said as he pointed to the seat next to him which she gladly took.

"Well." He said as he pushed her drink towards her. "How about you tell me all about your problems with your husband, I console you with kind worlds and alcohol, and we end the night back in my room?" He smiled as his eyebrow raised mischievously.

"And what makes you think I'm married?" She asked.

"You have a glow of happiness." He said as he took a sip of his drink. "Plus you're wearing a ring." He smirked. "Bacchus Groh." He said as he reached out a hand.

"Cana Al-..." She cleared her throat. "Cana Dreyer." She said as she shook his hand.

"Dreyer eh?" He laughed.

"You've heard of that name before?" She asked.

"What? No, no." He smiled. "Just thought Groh sounded better in my opinion." He smirked again as Cana wiggled in her seat. "Cana Groh." He said.

"Settling down once was hard enough- lets not go and make me do it again." She said as she held out a hand.

"Tell you what- you beat me at a drinking game and I'll never bother you again." He said as he lifted two fingers to the bartender.

"And if you win?" She asked.

"Let me have my way with you." He smirked.

"I'll tell you now that I've never lost a drinking match before." She smirked back.

"Neither have I." Bacchus' smirk grew wider as he looked Cana up and down.

* * *

Laxus leaned up against a slot machine, looking around the room for anything out of place. Seeing nothing that caught his eye, Laxus walked towards a blackjack game. Catching a glimpse of the bar, Laxus tightened his fist at the sight of Cana. _She's drinking and flirting with a guy. Jesus Cana, get to fucking work. _

Laxus wasn't sure what bothered him more. The fact that Cana was flirting with a guy, or that she wasn't doing her part of the mission. On second thought, he figured she would get drunk and slack off a little- but this was a bit much. Or was it. He was taller than that guy. More muscular than that guy. His smirk was better than his. Hell, Laxus could smell him and he smelt better than that guy.

"I need to cool off." Laxus said to himself quietly as he walked outside onto a balcony. Taking in a breath of fresh air, Laxus looked around again. Still focusing on his mission, he forced thoughts of her out of his head like any other day. _Calm down Laxus. _He thought to himself. _Just focus on the mission, and it will all be over soon. _He took a deep breath before walking back into the casino.

* * *

"Man girly, you're pretty good." Bacchus' face was surprised as he watched Cana tip back glass after glass of booze.

"That's what the tell me." Cana giggled as she hiccuped.

"We've only just begun though." He flashed his teeth.

"Hey." She slurred slightly. " Can I tell you somethin'."

Smiling at the opportunity to get information out of her, Bacchus responded with a simple head nod 'yes'.

"Well." She said as her head bobbed from side to side as the alcohol began to set in. "My guy is this really big guy. And like I mean massive." Cana said as she shot her hand up to compare his height to her own. "But its good cuz he's tall so it makes us look all cute when we stand next to each other." She giggled. "But I don't think he likes me." Cana pouted her lips.

"He married you, didn't he?" Bacchus laughed.

"That was because Mira made him!" Cana said as her face slumped onto her fists. "He's just doing this for the mooooney." She sighed.

"Some girl paid your guy to marry you?" Bacchus looked confused.

"No, no!" She looked at him annoyed. "Aren't you listening!" She sighed again, but this time out of frustration. "I mean we did it one time." She said. "But then after I told him to just forget it!" She made a noise of frustration as she started to fall back in her seat. Bacchus, being less drunk than he led on to be reacted quickly and caught her, straightening her in her chair. "Am I an idiot?" She asked.

"Well you did get drunk with a complete stranger, and are basically poring your feelings out to him." Bacchus smirked.

"That's not anything new." She said as she took a sip of her beer before Bacchus pushed it away from her.

"That's enough of that." He said lightly. "Listen to me Cana." He grabbed her hands n his own, shaking them lightly. "Im not therapist, and by no means am I in any position to tell you what to do with your life. I'm just some guy in a bar who hit on you. But I can tell you honestly that any guy would be lucky to date you." He smiled.

"Well obviously." She sniffled her nose which suddenly became runny as she had the feeling to cry. "I mean in amazing." She smiled a little.

"There! See." He smiled. "Just go and tell your man how you feel and I can guarantee he wont reject you!" He placed his hand on Cana's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "And if he does, I'll be at the bar all week." He smirked. "Now go get him." He said as he pushed her off lightly.

"You're really going to let her go, boss?" The man who had been sitting to the left of Bacchus said to him.

"I mean we went through the trouble of drugging her and everything." The man who was sitting next to Cana said.

"Shut up." Bacchus snapped. "Sometimes all you need is a good drinking buddy." He said as he knocked back his drink.

* * *

"Hey Lachus~" Cana slurred as she spotted Laxus at a slot machine. She leaned on it for support as she talked.

"Hello Cana." He said, not looking up from his machine.

"I gotta tell ya somefing." She giggled.

"Is it about your new boyfriend?" He said harshly.

"Well..." She paused. "It could beee." She laughed again, thinking of a world with Laxus as her boyfriend.

"Id rather not hear it then." He said.

"Why not? Is the big scawy dwagon slayar afraid of a little love." She laughed as she felt her feel grow weaker, and she swayed.

"C'mon." He said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Where 're we goin'!" She giggled as she leaned into him.

"Back to the room." He said flatly.

"Ohhhhhh~ Exciting." She smiled as he helped her walk.

* * *

"Damn it Cana, use your feet." Laxus said as he tried to force her to stand on her own so he could open their door.

"I caaaaan't." She giggled. "Theyre broken!" She gasped.

"Jesus Christ you're an annoying drunk." He said as he leaned her against the wall. Moving his attention back to the door, he swiped the card until the light glowed green, and he pushed the door open.

"Whoops!" Cana said as she lost her balance and fell towards him. Grabbing her before she hit the floor, Laxus let out a sigh of relief.

"Dont do that again." He said as he held her there for a moment, staring into her arms.

"Hey Lacchy." She slurred. "I think I just fell for you." She said seriously before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Not funny." He said as he picked her up, and pushed her into the room.

"Yes, it was." She said.

"No, it wasn't." He said.

"But I'm not kidding!" She said. "You are my soul mate." She said slowly with wide eyes. She was drunk beyond belief.

"You're drunk." He said in a monotone.

"You're not listening!" She sighed as she reached behind her head to unzip her dress. "I want pajamas." She said, changing the subject quickly.

"Let me help you." He said as he stepped towards her. Unclasping the small clasp at the top, he moved the zipped town her back slowly, watching with awe as new skin was exposed before him. Sure he had seen hundreds of girls naked before, even her for that matter, but never had he been able to admire her this closely before.

"Hurry uuuuuuuup." She wined. "I'm too hot in this." She said.

_More than you'll ever know._ Laxus laughed to himself as the zipper stopped right above her butt. "There." He said.

Before he could say anything, Cana grabbed the bottom on the dress and pulled it off of her in one swoop. "Ah!" She said, feeling immediately better. Turning to face him, Laxus felt his chest tighten at the sight.

Standing before him with her hands on her hips, Cana displayed herself proudly to him- clad in blood red laced panties with a matching bra. "Laxus." She said, her slur dying down. She took a step towards him. "Lets have some fun." She said as she let her hair down.

"No." Laxus couldn't stop the words before they left his mouth.

"C'mon, we both want to." She said as she trailed her hands across his shirt, unbuttoning the top buttons.

"Cana, really." He said, losing his resolve.

"Just loosen up a little Laxus." She whispered into his neck as she began nibbling on his skin. Without thinking, his hands wrapped around her back. The feelings of his hands on her skin came rushing back to him. Greedy for more, his hands roamed without control. Over her hips and curves. He missed this, and he missed her. But this was wrong and he knew it. She was drunk out of her mind and didn't really want this as much as she thought she did. And he was not going to go through another morning like that again.

Pushing her away, Laxus stared down. "Cana, stop it." He said lightly.

"Are you shy?" She asked as she tried to take another step forward. "I'll tell you a secret." She giggled as she leaned into his ear once more. "I've been with a lot of guys." He shivered under her breath. "But by far you were the best." She smiled against his neck as she kissed it once more. "And, the_ biggest._" She thought for sure that would help her case.

Unable to control his smile, Laxus smiled to himself as she continues to kiss his neck. "Sorry, Cana. Not tonight." He said as he pushed her away again. "If you still want this in the morning, its all yours." He said. "Because I've always been yours." He said quietly as he brought her back in and hugged her.

Laxus was expecting tears, or fighting, or maybe her trying to take him be force. He was surprised when he was met by silence. "Cana?" He asked as he looked down at her. "Cana..." He said a little louder before moving her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully.

"What should I expect." He sighed. "This is me were talking about." He laughed in defeat. "Just when I was laying down some heavily romantic shit." He swooped his hand not around her back under her knees as he lifted her up bridal style.

"Woah." He said to himself as he positioned her head so it leaned on him rather then off to the other direction. "Why do you get to get drunk with a stranger and I have to deal with you." He asked the rhetorical question. "Well I suppose its better than someone else lugging your drunk ass around." He placed her on the bed lightly, as not to wake her up. Fixing her hair out of her face, he kissed her forehead lightly before shedding his own clothing and climbing into bed next to her.

* * *

**Wow. What a chapter. I LIKED WRITING THIS ONE ^_^ Its different than any of my other stories because usually its right to the happy lemony stuff. Oh no. No no. Not for this one. Laxus is going to have to work it. And encase you're wondering why he would refuse a Drunk Cana's advances- HE RESPECTS HER. THATS WHY. RAPE ISNT COOL YA'LL. Thanks for reading as always! Without you I'd be a crazy writer writing to no one on this barren website. STAY COOL. ~Hana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya. So how life. Good. that great. i wrote a new chapter! I actually wrote like 3/4th of this chapter a week ago but then went back and finished it today. Welp. That's classic Hana procrastination for you. Thanks for reading! ~Hana**

* * *

Laxus sipped at his coffee lightly as he looked over his notes from the night before. Laxus, being the strategist he is, usually wrote all his leads down on a piece of paper so he could fit the pieces together later. Shuffling the papers, he noticed something in his notes that stuck him as odd. Placing his coffee cup down, Laxus looked closer at the paper.

"Of course." Laxus said to himself. Grabbing a piece of paper, he scribbled down a quick note for Cana in the case that she woke. He took one last sip of his coffee before rushing out the door.

* * *

"What the hell..." Cana groaned as she began to stir. She propped herself up on her elbows before getting dizzy and falling down. "Oh god." She said quietly as her hands held her head in a desperate attempt to stop the internal throbbing. As the pain slowly began to die down, she sat up slowly into a cross legged position.

Blinking a few times, Cana finally got a good look around the room. Papers were spread across the table next to a cup of coffee. The kitchen was relatively clean except for a pan in the sink. The bed she was sitting on was messy, with pillows on the floor. The pink and red sheets were thrown everywhere as if someone had tossed and turned all night. Looking up, she saw the clock on the bedside table which read 1:54.

Placing her feat lightly on the ground, Cana got up slowly while holding onto the bedpost. _I havent been this hungover in a while..._Cana thought to herself as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. Moving slower than an elderly grandmother, Cana shuffled through the kitchen as she gathered the ingredients for her 'Hangover Elixir' that she claimed could cure anything. Throwing all the items in the blender, she braced herself and slammed on the power button.

Cringing at the sound, Cana plugged her ears. After a moment, she hit the button again, halting the sound immediately. _Oh God, that part is always hell. _Grabbing a glass, Cana filled the glass up with her magic concoction. Smiling at the outcome, she shuffled over to her bag and began rummaging around for something. When she finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out a little glass container that was in the shape of a curvy heart.

Tipping the top back, she dropped in the clear liquid that turned the drink from red to purple. "Just a few drops extra." She smirked as the third drop fell in. Placing the container back in her bag, she tipped back the drink. After the last drop went down her throat, she smacked her lips together a few times.

"Alright, time to actually get to work." She said to no one as she sat down at the kitchen table. Looking over the piles of paper, Cana spotted one in a different color pen.

"Whats this?" She asked herself as she looked over the letter. "Dear Cana." She started reading aloud. "Sorry about last night, you were drugged and it was my fault. Be careful not to eat anything, as you may vomit it up later. Be back in a few hours. Laxus." She blinked and read the note over again. "Fucking hell!" She said as she ran to the bathroom before promptly puking up the drink she just made.

"What a waste." She said as she clutched the toilet.

* * *

"Thank you ma'am." Laxus smiled at the worker before waling away. _Her too._ Laxus said as he made a mental note. _Guess its about time I head back to the room._ He thought to himself as he headed towards the staircase. _Now that I placed lacrima monitors around the casino, I can look for dark guild members without anyone knowing. _Arriving at the door, he grabbed his room key out of his pocket. He could hear strange noises coming from inside the room, so he hurried.

"Cana!" He yelled before slamming the door shut. She wasn't on the bed

"Yeah?" A weak voice asked.

"Are you alright?" He questioned from outside the bathroom door.

"Besides the fact that I'm throwing my life down the toilet quite literally... I'm dandy." She said before her head found the toilet again.

Chuckling slightly, Laxus knocked on the door. "Im coming in." He said as he creaked the door open.

"N-no!" Cana said quickly.

"And why not?" Laxus questioned.

"Im sick..." She said.

"I wont get sick, don't worry." He said. "Its not a natural sickness." He said, tiptoeing around the subject.

"Yeah whats this about me being drugged!" She tried to sound angry, but her voice was too weak. "I don't remember last night at all." She groaned.

Keeping the door still open slightly, Laxus talked through the crack. "Well you met this guy at the bar." Laxus said, gripping his fist till it turned white. "And then next I saw you you stumbled over to me at a slot machine." He said.

"You got to gamble, and I didn't?" She asked.

"I didnt say you couldn't gamble. Besides you were drinking the bar dry anyways." He laughed a little.

Cana started to laugh before she needed to throw up again. "Alright, alright..." Laxus said as he kicked the door open and joined her on the floor. Sitting cross legged, he leaned against the bathtub and brought Cana into his lap.

"Hey, what are you-" She began before he shushed her.

"Just relax." He said as his hand traced over her stomach, rubbing it lightly.

"So hows the mission going?" She asked, making small talk to lighted the situation. What was the situation exactly? Cana was sick, vomiting just moments ago, when her prince charming busted into the bathroom after Cana told him not to just to sit with her and rub her stomach all to make her feel better. God, he was perfect.

"That's it basically." He finished.

"Wait, what." She said as looked up at his face. Big mistake. She was immediately captivate and couldnt bring herself to look away. Luckily, Cana had the same effect on the dragon slayer, so neither of them minded it.

"Like I said." He began again, this time looking into her eyes. "I went down to the casino." He started, making sure she was paying attention. "I asked the staff a few things. Some of them were blatantly fakes." Without realizing, Laxus was slowly getting closer to Cana. "After I finished questioning them, I set up a few vision lacrimas around the perimeter and hooked it up to my projector." By now, Laxus and Cana's foreheads were touching, and they were staring into each others eyes.

"You're really thorough." Cana breathed out.

"You'd be surprised." Laxus said, his eyes darting back and forth between hers.

Looking down at his lips, then back to his eyes, Cana tried to remember the sensation she felt when they had kissed before. His lips looked soft and moist and as always, perfectly kissable. Cana felt her eyes flutter shut as she swallowed her fear.

_Beep beep beep. _

Laxus sighed as he felt his lacrima projector buzz in his pocket. "I should get that." Laxus whispered, the anger in his voice light yet still detectable.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, retracting herself from Laxus. Standing up, she fixed her hair before walking out of the bathroom, into the bedroom.

_I'll kill this thing. _Laxus said as he whipped the lacrima projector out of his pocket. Looking at the scene it projected, Laxus watched as an employee looked around suspiciously before slipping into a door.

"Cana." Laxus said as he rushed out of the bathroom. "I have a lead, so I'm going."

"Let me come too." She said.

"No." He stated.

"What? Were partners, remember?" She asked.

"I do, however you're sick and you're not going." He said as he opened the door.

"C'mon Laxus!" She said. "You never let me in on anything." She placed her hands on her hips. "Were partners here." She said again. "The only reason I know what you're doing is because i read your notes!" She said.

Laxus sighed and closed the door. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said. "You can come next time, just take it easy for today." He said lightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." She said as she let out a breath. "Tomorrow im back in full swing though." She smirked at him.

"Sounds good." Laxus said as he headed from the door. "Just one more thing." He added before leaving. "Red looks good on you." He said, and then closed the door.

"Red looks good on me?" Cana asked herself before looking to the side where a full body length mirror conveniently was mounted on the wall. "Shit!" She yelled as she realized she was wearing her sexy red lingerie.

* * *

Rushing down the hallway, Laxus watched the lacrima screen for anything else. He closed it as he approached the hallway where he saw the first woman slip through the door.

Spotting another employee in a similar uniform, Laxus watched him as he snuck into the room. Acting quickly, Laxus stopped the door from shutting all the way and snuck into the room behind him.

Looking into the room, Laxus was met by a dark sight. The ominous room had an eerie feel to it with the lack of lighting and a large table in the middle. Laxus snuck to the left of the room, and stood in the corner. As he watched the door, as two more women came in and sat at the round table.

"Lets begin." A dark voice sitting at the biggest chair said.

"Yes master." The man to the right of him added.

_I'm guessing that's the guild master, and the next in line is sitting at his right. _Laxus said as he imagined himself sitting next to Makarov at a meeting.

"Ive noticed a few things around the casino changed last night." A woman said.

"There was a couple who walked in with massive magic energy." A tall man with a beard added.

"The woman sat at the bar, so I don't think they're together." The woman rebuttled.

"But she was wearing a ring." The man said

"Maybe she was on a business trip with him." The woman argued.

"With a dress like that? Even you cant believe that, Claire." The man snapped.

"I understand you two are having romantic issues but can we please get back the the meeting?" The second in command said as he rubbed his head.

"Enough." The master said.

"Yes sir." The man and woman said together.

Laxus tuned out the conversation as he walked around the room quietly, trying to get a better view at the master's face. Rummaging around his pocket, Laxus pulled out a small lacrima camera he planned to put on the wall.

Sneaking on the wall, Laxus felt a shelf. Before he could stop it, Laxus heard something fall to the ground and smash.

All the heads at the table immediately turned to Laxus' direction. Laxus swallowed hard as all the eyes looked at him.

"I can sense strong magical energy." A man said.

"Its nothing." The second in command said.

"Is it thought." Another voice asked.

Unable to take the chance of getting caught, Laxus placed the lacrima vision on the wall, and quickly moved around the perimeter of the room setting up more cameras. Once he got to the entrance again, he waited for the meeting to be over in the corner.

* * *

Cana kicked her feet as she flipped through channels on the lacrima screen. She was sprawled across the couch, not caring about sitting up straight. She sighed as she realized she had watched everything she found interesting, and was running out of options to keep herself entertained. Sighing, she turned off the vision. She closed her eyes, and just focused on her breathing before she head a familiar voice.

"Laxus?" She shot up from the couch, and walked over to the door. Putting her hand on the knob, she haulted as she heard another voice. Opening the door quietly, Cana peaked her head out of the door. She spotted Laxus, he was about five or six rooms down, just standing in the middle of the hallway. She couldnt quite see who he was talking to, so she stretched her neck.

Then she saw her. The woman Laxus was talking to, and she was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair fell until her tailbone, almost as long as Cana's. She stood around five feet tall and two inches- the perfect height to be adorably small. Her laugh was sweet, like a young girls giggle, unlike Cana's. Her boobs were pretty big, but Cana had her beat there. Cana looked at the girl with a stare that could kill.

"Did you hear something?" The blonde asked.

"It was probably just your imagination, Claire." Laxus said.

_Claire! _Cana thought to herself. _That's a slutty name. _

"You're right." She said before giggling again, causing Cana to make a puking face.

"Anyways, thanks." Laxus said, placing his hand on Claire's arm.

"S-sure." She stuttered, the blush on her face clear as day.

Cana saw Laxus walking her way, so she quickly shut the door and ran into the room. She grabbed her bag, and whipped the zipper open. Grabbing the back of the bra she was wearing, Cana unclasped it and threw it back in the bag. Stomping to the kitchen, she popped the cork off another champagne bottle before meeting it to her lips.

_I cant believe it. _Cana thought as she grabbed another bra. _He likes someone else. I should have known he moved on. I'm such a fool. _She thought as she clasped the black bra on. _I wish I had another dress in here._ Cana looked around her bag, until she was at the bottom of it. "Thats it?" She asked herself as she reached the bottom. "Wait." She thought as she saw a wrinkle in the bottom of the bag. Reaching in, Cana pulled on it only to find a dress the exact same color of her bag.

"Bingo." She said aloud as she pulled it on as she heard the door open.

"Going somewhere?" Laxus asked as he saw Cana putting on a one shoulder dress that hugged her like a second skin.

"Out." She said.

"Out where."

"The casino."

"Why."

"To take part in this mission, and not sit on my ass all day." She turned around to face him. "I'm here as a wizard doing a job." She said. "Or did I have to remind you that I'm here to help?" She asked.

"Alright..." He said. "Just so you know, I didn't think of it that way at all."

"Yeah, well don't wait up." She said.

"Cana- wait!" Laxus tried to go after her, but she shut the door. "Please." He whispered.

* * *

**HEY. Thank you all for following and reading and everything this story! You guys are the best TT^TT I'm honestly so happy that you have followed it this far, and so very grateful for those who have come with me the whole way on my fanfiction journey. Thanks, as always ~Hana**


	6. Chapter 6

**So ya'll know the basic drill by now. I get sidetracked and don't write... Then I binge write for a few hours and something generally spell-checked comes out. GO TEAM. SO This chapter is a baby because I needed a good stopping point without going too far into it and You know what Im crazy so just go with it. Thanks for reading! LEAVE A COMMENT OF WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY. What do you want! Share with me! ~Hana**

* * *

"Whatever." Cana said to herself as she power walked down the hallway. She could practically feel her face heating up in a red color due to her rage. _How could he come on to me then talk to some blonde haired bimbo. _Cana could hear her heels click as the ground changed from soft carpet to hard wood.

Cana swaggering down the hallway was quite the sight for onlookers. One foot planted right in front of the other as she walked with a sway in her hips. Her brown hair swished from side to side with her steps and her lips were pursed in anger. Her eyes were set dead ahead of her, staring at where she was headed and nothing else. She walked past the eyes on her, not caring to tease them like she normally would.

A small smile spread across Cana's lips as she spotted the two grand doors that were wide open, inviting her into the casino. Slowing her steps, Cana slowly walked into the casino, looking around at everyone gathered. She needed something to blow off her steam- and she was looking for her usual remedy. Alcohol and sex.

Smiling as she spotted the man from the night before, Cana flaunted over to him. Slithering into the seat next to him, she smiled to herself as he didn't notice her. Hailing the bartender, she ordered a drink.

Bacchus practically jumped out of his seat when his eyes fell on Cana. "Ca-Cana." He stuttered.

"Thats my name." She replied cooly.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"I already ordered one." She said flatly as she saw the bartender come over to her with her drink in hand. Nodding thanks, she took the glass in her hand brought it up to her mouth. "Its five o'clock somewhere, right?" She winked before drinking the beverage.

"What are you doing down here?" Bacchus couldn't help but ask.

"I wanted to finish our game." She said.

"Game?" He questioned.

"Our drinking game." She said as she took his drink from the bar and drank it. "Remember last night when I was beating your ass?" She noticed a woman at the bar wiggling uncomfortably at her last remark.

"You wanted to finish the game?" He asked as he motioned for the bartender to bring over two more drinks.

"Are you always this slow." She asked, clearly frustrated. "I came down here to finish out game, get wasted, and do something I'll regret in the morning. If you cant read _between _the lines I'm sorry to say but I think you're an idiot." Before he could say anything, Cana grabbed her liquor and chugged it down once again.

"Rough night?" He asked.

"Its three to zero so I hope you're not planning on loosing." She said as she got one of the bartenders attention. "Make sure I have a drink in my hands at all time." She looked to his name tag. "Linus."

"Yes ma'am." The tall boy, eighteen by the looks of it, scurried off to grab her a drink.

"He's still a beginner." The bald bartender said. "My apprentice, that is."

"Great." Cana said, clearly unamused by this bit of information.

* * *

Laxus swung the door of the fridge open, revealing a shining light that illuminated his food options. Batting his hand around, Laxus pushed aside the unnecessary items and grabbed a beer bottle with his hand. Smashing the top on the counter, he let it shatter off. "Its five o'clock somewhere." He chugged the liquid down.

Laxus sighed after drinking the liquid. Opening the fridge once again, Laxus grabbed a six pack (which was now a five pack) and walked over to the couch. He turned the lacrima vision on to monitor through his surveillance cameras, as he listened to the hiss of the freshly opened beer.

"We talk all night on the train." He said to no one in particular. "She looked sexy as hell in that bathrobe." He smiled. "Then she got drunk and threw herself at me." His smile turned upside down. "Then I refuse like an idiot." He rubbed his face. "She got drugged by that dickhead, and I help her." He groaned. "And now she's pissed for some unknown reason."

Laxus stood up. "Fuck it, I need to beat something up." He said as he grabbed his bag. Moving clothing aside, he grabbed a pair of black shorts, and a white tank top. He laced up his sneakers and grabbed a water bottle before slamming the door shut behind him. "I need a good workout anyways."

* * *

"Another!" Cana cheered Bacchus on as he shot back another drink.

"Gah!" He breathed out as he slammed the cup down.

"My turn! My turn!" Cana giggled as she started to feel the alcohol set it. She wasn't as drunk as she'd have liked. "Faster, faster!"

"So... What happened with your husband." Bacchus asked.

She paused with the drink on her lips. "I'm not far drunk enough to talk about that." Cana said flatly.

"Sorry." He said, sensing the sensitive subject.

"But." She said as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs. "You haven't struck out yet." She teased. "Besides, I think you might win this bet." She winked.

* * *

Laxus sighed as he walked out of the gym, muscles ablaze. He wiped his face with a small towel he got and drank some water. He walked out into the garden area, and stood on a large field open for the hotel guests. Laxus stood on the grass, breathing in and out as he stretched after his workout. He leaned back and forward and every which way as he felt all his tension leave his body.

_I'll head back to the room. _He thought to himself as he grabbed his stuff and headed back inside. Grabbing the door handle, he paused. He took in a deep breath, knowing the scent from somewhere. _The meeting._

Closing the door, Laxus walked away. Deeming a walk unfit, he lightly jogged to the main entrance of the hotel.

"Good evening Mister Dreyar." The man behind the counted said.

Laxus nodded in his direction as he pressed the elevator button. Smelled it again. Turning his head to the right, he sniffed again. _Where is it coming from. _He concentrated until he figures it out. _The stairs. _

He pushed past the door, and rushed up the stairs. He climbed to floor one.

Then two.

Then three. Four. Five.

_No. Too far. _

Climbing back down, Laxus smashed through the fourth floor door. _This is the same floor as the... Cana. _

* * *

"Okay." She giggled.

"Okay?" Bacchus asked.

"I think-" A hiccup interrupted her sentence. "I think that-" She giggled and wiggled her finger, beckoning him closer. Leaning into his ear, she breathed out unintentional giving him chills. "I think I'm drunk enough to do something I'll regret." She said as she paced his hand on her own thigh.

A crash echoed through the casino and heavy foot steps flew. "Sir, you cant come in here." An employee said, causing Cana to look up at the noise.

"Cana!" A voice yelled.

"Fucking great." Cana groaned as she leaned back in her chair.

"Cana!" The voice screamed again.

"Yo." She said as she put her hand up.

Laxus came running into view. "Cmon! Get your sorry ass up." He said as he stood infront of her and the man she was having drinks with.

"I don't wanna go with you." She pouted.

"What are you talking about?" He heaved his chest as he caught his breath.

"Youre me~an." She said. "Im not going."

"Its for the mission." He said seriously. "I have a lead."

"..." She said nothing.

"I know you're not as drunk as you lead on to be, so get your ass up and meet me in the lobby in three minutes or I'm going without you." He said before walking off.

"That bastard." Cana said, sounding completely sober.

"Husband?" Bacchus said, speaking for the first time since the large man ran into the casino.

"Something like that." She said.

"And you're both wizards?" He asked.

"Something like that." She repeated.

"For what guild?" He asked.

"Didn't you recognize his tattoo?" She asked.

"Didn't get a good look at it." He said.

"Well, Fairy Tail if you must know." She swirled the straw in her drink.

"The dresses you've worn whenever Ive seen you were both pretty..." He looked her up and down. "Revealing." He said. "Wheres your tattoo?" He asked.

"Thats for me to know..." She said. "And you to wonder."

"Is it on your butt?" He asked.

"I wish! Mira said it had to be someplace everyone could see it without shame." She snorted. "So I just put it somewhere easier." She put her hand on her left hip.

"Its been two minutes." He said, half hopefull she would stay and the night would continue.

"I like to keep him waiting." She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I know he always will." She turned her back and waved. "See ya 'round, Bacc. Its been a real slice."

* * *

"Its been four minutes, you know." Cana said to Laxus' back.

"I knew you'd come." He said, not turning to face her.

"How long is this going to take?" She asked.

"Not too long, tell you're boyfriend you'll be back soon." He said coldly.

Cana was taken back at his comment. _Boyfriend? _

"I caught a scent when I was outside." Laxus said.

"Way to go sparky, maybe you can join K-9 unit." She snapped.

"Like I said." He turned to face her, eyes bearing into hers. "I caught a scent of one of the men at the meeting." He said.

"Meeting?" She asked.

"If you didn't storm off earlier I could have breifed you." He said.

"Well-" Cana started.

"Shh." Laxus said.

"Hey!" Cana opened her mouth to talk, only to have Laxus' hand slammed over her mouth.

"Shut up for a minute!" He closed his eyes, listening.

"..." Cana waited.

"Theyre moving." He said after minutes of silence.

"So." She asked.

"So were going to follow them." He said.

"Cant we just go to bed and look tomorrow?" She asked. "Its like two in the morning!"

"You were just out having a great time drinking at two in the morning. How is this different?" He asked.

"This isnt-"

"Fun?" He asked.

"Well, that's not-"

"Lets just get the mission over with and I'll be out of your hair." He said.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Cmon." He said. "After all, its five o'clock somewhere."

* * *

"How are we supposed to follow them?" Cana had been following Laxus for the past thirty minutes down a dark corridor she assumed was the basement.

"They're probably going somewhere."

"This is a mission about staff being part of a dark guild. Why is it S-Class?" She asked.

"I don't assign mission difficulties, I just do them." He said. "This is a nice time to talk."

"About what?" She asked. "Claire?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Who's Claire?" He asked.

"What?" She asked back.

"What, what?" He asked once more.

"What do you mean what!"

"I mean, what."

"Well! Claire!" She practically screamed.

"Yes, who?"

"That blonde girl!"

"Blonde girl?" He asked.

"Isn't she your girlfriend!"

"I don't like blondes." He said.

_You don't like blondes. You're a fucking blonde. _She thought to herself. "Then who the hell is Claire." She asked.

"A suspect." He answered.

"What." She said.

"What is with the what!" He said.

"Well I thought-"

"You thought she was my girlfriend, we kinda just went over that." He said.

"Thank you, captain obvious!"

"Any time." He said.

"Well maybe if you breaifed me-"

"OH." He raised his voice. "If _I _breifed _you_?" He said.

"Yes!" She said.

"Maybe if you didnt run away and get drunk with that dick-"

"He's not a dick!" She defended her friend.

"Yeah? What do you now about him!" Laxus asked.

"I know his name!" She said.

"Do you know his last name?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Do you also know that he's a wizard too."

"N-no..."

"Not only a wizard, an S-Class wizard?"

"Well."

"Or were you just going to drink and fuck." He asked.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked.

"Being like what, Cana!" He asked.

"Like... A dick!" She exploded. "Youre being ridiculous to be around!"

"Is that all you got?" He asked.

"No! You're self centered, annoying, loud, obnoxious, a player, you get on my nerves in the worst ways- but then you turn around and apologize! And you're sweet, and chivalrous, and amazing, and funny, and great to be around and MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND." She said, tears threatening to fall. "Are you my best friend, or my worst nightmare." She asked.

"Cana," He started, his voice light. "Cana, I'm-"

"Forget it." She said. "Lets get this mission over with like you said." She pushed past him, bumping into something. "Oh." She said as she stumbled back.

"The door." He said.

"Oh." She said as she pushed on it lightly. It creaked open, and revealed a hallway. "What the hell?" She asked.

"Its the Guild Hal for the dark wizards." He said.

"And its connected directly to the hotel." She said.

"What do we have here?" He said as he walked into the hallway.

"Hey, come back here." She said.

"No way, look." He pointed to the door.

Walking over to take a look, Cana peered into the room.

"Shit." He said.

"Do we turn and go back or?" She asked.

"No..." He said. "This is the mission after all." He said.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA. So if you have been following me for a while, you'll know that I ****never**** mentioned my infatuation with Todd Haberkorn. Get to know your fanfic writer! I'm a Todd Haberkorn fangirl and there is no shame. (For those who are unaware, Todd Haberkorn is a voice actor. Natsu from Fairy Tail, Italy from Hetalia, Alan Walker from -man, Ling Yao from FMA: Brotherhood) Anyways I spent like three hours just listening to his podcasts today. No regrets. THANKS FURR READING ^.^ Toodaloo ~Hana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I just started planning my next cosplay- its a female Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood version although I don't think theres really a difference there) and my older brother is going to be Alphonse... Any cospayers out there have armor tutorials or tips or tricks or general words of advice? Never made armor before and now im making a whole suit plus an arm... I mean go big or go home? Right... "Cosplay the Elric brothers" they say... "It will be fun" they say... ~Hana**

* * *

"Do we turn and go back or?" She asked.

"No..." He said. "This is the mission after all." He said.

"Right, we accepted a mission." She said as she pulled Laxus aside. "We didnt offer to risk our lives to fight a whole dark wizard guild!" When they into the doorway, Cana and Laxus saw that there were more wizards than they expected. Rather than a small conference table as Laxus found, they stumbled upon the guild itself. A whole dark guild lay under a resort, unknown to the hotel manager.

"We didn't offer to rise our lives?" Laxus repeated. "What do you think being a wizard is?" He let out a light laugh.

"I don't know what kind of S-class missions youve been on, but this is way too much for someone like me..." Cana said in almost a wisper.

"Cana. Someone like you?" He asked. "You mean a drunkard who bar hops hourly looking for new challengers for her 'drinking game'?"

"Wow, you're a real good moticational speaker." Cana said flatly.

"Who is S-class material, not to mention came in second for the s-class test time after time? Not to mention someone who baffles me time after time?" He finished.

"Exactly." She whispered. "Second! That's not first, and im no S-class."

"Youre right." He said. "You suck." Cana's mouth fell open. "You might as well just go home." He picked at his ear, not paying attention to Cana's face. "I mean, I could defeat a whole dark guild with one hand ties behind my back, but you're right. You're not good enough."

"Says you!" Cana said as she regained confidence.

"Oh?" He poked at her once again.

"I can defeat this guild with both hands tied behind my back." She said as she placed her hands on her hips, giving herself an empowering stance.

"That'd be a bit much." He said. "You are a card mage after all." He grabbed one of her hands in his own. "Youre going to need these." He gave her hand a light squeez.

"Alright, lets go kick some ass." She said.

"Hold it." He interjected.

"What now?" She asked.

"Dont you want a plan?" He asked.

"Step one, we barge in. Step teo, we kick ass. Step three, we go home." She paused. "Theres a good plan."

"Thats not a plan!" He laughed at her.

"Well what's your plan then?" She asked.

"For starters, we shouldnt barge in. We should scope it out." He said.

"So lets get in a disquise!" She said. "Ive always wanted to do that! We can be spies, like in a movie!" The smile on Cana's face was genuine, revealing her childlike nature that she didnt show many people.

Laxus laughed. "Oh? And you think that'd actually work?" He asked.

"Well how would they know im not really evil?" She asked. "For all they know im the 'new girl'..." She stated.

"What if they give you an initiation?" He asked. "Like you have to kick a puppy."

"Im a cat person anyways." She stated.

"Even if we dress up and do what you want, what do we do after?" He asked.

"Well we could just gather intell and come back another day?" She offered the plan.

"This is too much planning, and its been a long ass day." He sighed. "We'll go with your plan, but just this once." He said as he rubbed his face. It had been a long day, it was exhausting emotionally and physically. He was still in his sweaty gym clothes.

"Laxus breaking his usual mission habbits?" She gasped, faking surprise. "Unheard of." She giggled.

"Well it wont happen again. I just want to get this mission over with so I can sleep and go home." He said.

"I don't know..." She said. "If we finish it now and wait a day, we can hang out at the water park all day." She winked at him.

"Lets finish the mission before we get ahead of ourselves here." He said, shooting her down.

"You say that now but in ten hours when we're awake and refreshed, im calling it you'll be on a waterside.

"No way." He smirked.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "Who are you!"

"You're worst nightmare!" Cana said, her voice deep as she fanned her cards out in her hand before shooting them at him dramatically. The man fell to the ground letting out a light _oof_. Laxus would have helped, but he was too busy clutching his stomach as he leaned against the wall in a laughing fit.

"Was it that funny?" She asked as she played with her card bag, fixing it for easier accessibility.

"You're too funny." If Laxus wasnt over tired, or if Cana wasnt slowly sobering up he was sure that it would have been less funny. Even lame if you asked him. But when you're running off only a few hours of sleep, and you've already exhausted your body at the gym, not to mention your mind with girl drama- everything is enough to make you laugh till you pee. "Oh god." Laxus said as his laughed slowed, and he took deep breaths, letting out light laughs here and there.

Cana walked closer. "Are you going to be alright there?" She teased. Laxus reached out, and pulled her into a hug. "Sparky?" She asked.

"Youre too good." He said.

"I know." She teased.

"Lets go kick some ass." He said.

"I thought you'd never say that." She said as they stood next to the door. Nodding silently, Laxus gave the Cana the okay. Taking in a breathe, Cana kicked down at the door with all her might, causing it to slam open.

"Was that necessary...?" Laxus whispered as they entered the silent guild hall.

"I have one question for all you sons of bitches." Cana yelled as all eyes stared at her. "Do you feel lucky?" She asked as she fanned her cards out with both hands. "Well?" She waited for an answer. Someone coughed in the distance so that was good enough for her. "Do ya, punk?"

She was met by silence again.

"You're no fun." She said as she sighed. "Prepare to get the ass whopping of a life time." She said as she smirked at the guild members.

The guild members finally started to move, some drew swords, others grabbed their assorted magical items while a few started to glow with power. One of those people being Laxus, lightning hitting the ground around him.

"I think you should leave the battle cried to Natsu." He said.

"And why is that?" She asked as they slowly crept towards each other until they were back to back, facing the dark guild as the members slowly surrounded them.

"When he says it, its okay because he's an idiot." He said. "When you say it..." He started before the guild members started on their attack with screams and cries.

"Well?" She nudged him with her elbow. "What?" She asked as she fended off a man who could stretch his body fifteen feet it seemed.

"Nothing." He said.

"What do you mean nothing!" She screamed as she threw cards wildly.

"Tell you what." He threw a lightning bolt towards a girl with pink hair. "You defeat more members then me, and i'll tell you." He smirked, although she couldn't see it she knew he was as cocky as ever.

_I guess it doesn't matter how many girls he flirts with. _She thought to herself. _I'll keep coming back if he bangs the whole country... Although I'd kill him before he had the chance. _"Deal." She said. "And if you win?" She asked.

"We'll see." He said as he jumped onto the balcony to fight more opponents.

* * *

The fight lasted around two hours. Cana and Laxus easily over powered them, but that was to be expected.

"Something's not right here." Cana said.

"Meaning?" He asked as he punched in the last guys nose.

"Where the hell is Claire?" She asked.

"Fuck." Laxus cursed under his breath. "You're right."

"I usually am." She joked.

He nudged her arm. "Lets take a look around."

They walked around cautiously, ready to attack anything that moved. Cana heard a noise coming from near the bar, and she flinched, standing in a fighting stance faster than you could say magic. Some more scuffling was heard and Cana looked to see a mouse scurry onto the bar.

"Just a mouse." Laxus said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cana whipped her head as she heard a hissing noise.

"Just a snake." Laxus said as he pointed to a barrel of beer which a snake sat on.

"What is this, a fucking zoo?" She asked.

"Fucking Zoo!" A bird squawked.

"Shit!" Cana said as she jumped to Laxus' chest. "What the hell was that?" She asked, thoroughly rustled.

"I think they call them parrots." He joked.

"Why are there so many animals?" She asked as a puppy scrambled after a kitten. It was a laughable sight if anyone were to walk in. Passed out dark guild members lay at the feet of two confused wizards who were suddenly barraged by cute animals.

"I'd love to see what else shows up." He said as five more animals scurried into view. Kittens, puppies, birds, snakes, and mice stood next to each other in pairs.

"Hold on." She asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"How many people were at that meeting you went to?" She asked.

"Probably like ten." He said.

"So you think that the animals are them?" She turned to Laxus, wide eyed.

"Are you still drunk, or just an idiot?" He asked as he flicked her forehead.

She rubbed the red mark as she thought about it for a minute. "I mean if Lucy can have a giant talking crab that styles her hair, how far is it that there are people who can morph into animals. Mira can channel the soul of Satan, so sorry for being too far out there." She said, face blank of all emotion.

"Fine." He said as he left her side, and walked over to a kitten. Poking it, he asked. "Are you a dark wizard?"

"You cant ask it!" She said.

"Well why the hell not?" He asked as the kitten began to rub against his finger. "You're right. They're definitely evil." He concluded. "Look at all the harmful intent in her eyes."

"Okay, so maybe theyre not evil... Then why do they have kittens and puppies in a dark guild." She asked.

"Who cares, its three in the morning, lets go back." He said.

"Hold on a minute!" A high pitched voice said.

"Yeah?" He turned to Cana.

"I didn't say that." She said. They turned towards the kitten.

"Was it you?" Cana asked.

"Yes!" The kitten said before it jumped off the bar and transformed in the air, mid jump into a beautiful lady with long black hair.

"Was she at the meeting?" Cana asked in a whisper so only Laxus could hear.

"Yes." He whispered back.

"I am Tabby!" She said.

Cana tried to hold back a laugh. "Like a cat?"

Tabby growled as her fingernails grew into sharp claws. "Yes, like the cat." She said as she lunged at Cana. Thinking fast, Cana grabbed her fire card and caught her nails on the side before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"I'll handle her." Cana said as she followed the train of broken objects. "You handle them." She pointed to the bar where the other 9 animals had transformed into their human forms. "Good luck!" She said before scampering off.

"You're kidding?" Laxus said. "You're not kidding, okay." He sighed. "Listen, its been a long night, what do we say you all just knock yourselves out and I leave here to hit the hay?" He asked.

"We are the elite ten!" A tall man said.

"We never back down from a fight!" A round woman with a pug like face said.

"Sounds like the Element Four or whatever the hell group that rain woman was in. Either way, you're name is stupid as hell." He said.

"No need to bully, Laxus." A smooth voice said.

"Good to see you, Claire." He looked at the woman as she flashed her pointy snake like tounge.

"How fitting." He smiled.

* * *

"I told you I was strong." She said.

"Just what are you!" Tabby said as she was heaved against the wall.

"Im a lady." Cana said. "Although sometimes Gray says im not a lady because a lady needs to be classy and im not the classiest of wizards-" Cana started.

"Thats not what I mean." She said. "You're too powerful to belong to just any guild." She coughed up blood onto her town shirt. "Why not join us?" She asked.

"You're weak as hell" She laughed. "And as if I'd ever leave my friends." Cana said. "Plus im not really too keen on the whole, evil thing."

Tabby stared at her, her eyes slowly closing as she lost conscience.

"Besides, I have a few reasons to stick around here." She smiled to herself. _A tall, hansom, muscular blonde reason to stick around. _She headed back to where she had left Laxus alone.

"Take that!" A womans voice said before a scream was heard.

Cana walked in with Laxus left against two opponents, the other seven fallen. One of them being the a man, the other, Claire.

"Oh, hello." Claire waved as Cana rounded the corner of the opening she had made by kicking Tabby into the wall.

The man lunged at Laxus, it seemed as if Laxus had just knocked out his lover the way he was fueled by rage. Claire smirked as she walked around the fighting men, towards Cana.

"So, Cana is it?" She asked.

"Yep. Claire." She nodded.

"So, Laxus is pretty good in bed." She said. Cana looked at her feet and smiled. She shook her said from side to side before rolling it back to look at the ceiling. "Ah." She sighed before looking at Claire's smug face. "You should not have said that." She smiled before her face flashed rage and her fist connected with Claire's face. Claire's blonde hair flew back as her body was forced into the ground. Her back arched as she bounced off the concrete floor, and spit flew from her mouth.

"Wow." Laxus said as the man laid at his feet.

"Ready to go?" Cana asked, her face in a bit of pain.

"You're going to have to ice your hand." He said, pointing to it. It had already turned red, and it throbbed painfully.

"I'm sure I'll make it." She said as they began walking back to the room.

* * *

The walk was silent, Laxus too tired to talk, and Cana not having enough courage to start a conversation.

"So..." Cana said, catching Laxus' attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Just out of curiosity..." She started. "Did you ,by any chance, I don't know... maybe sleep with Claire?" She asked.

"Who knows." He said. He looked to Cana who just stared at the ground.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Laxus leaned over and nudged her shoulder as they reached the elevator. "I'm kidding." He said. "I didn't. You should know me better than that." The elevator dinged as they reached their floor. "Im very picky when it comes to women." He said.

Cana couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah right!"

"Im serious!" He said. "I like brunettes." He opened the door, and let Cana walk in first. "With _huge_ boobs."

"That I know." She said, glad that they were back to normal. Or as normal as it gets for them. He didn't sleep with Claire, she wasn't mad at him, and they were back to square one. Both sexually frustrated as ever.

"A girl who is bold." He said as he grabbed his bag, happy to finally have to opportunity to change out of his smell gym clothes. "Tough and tomboyish on the outside, but insecure and girly on the inside." He smiled as he described everything he loved about her. "Crazy good in bed, just as passionate as me. Not one sided." He thought hard about everything he said. "Definitely a mage. Wizards dating non wizards is too complicated."

"Thats it?" She asked. "Pretty short list if you asked me." She flopped onto the bed.

"Short, but still important. Nothing on the list is negitioable." He said. "Im going to shower."

"Wait, Laxus." She sat up on the bed. "One thing." She said as she wiggled her finger for him to come closer.

"Yeah?" He asked.

_Now or never._ Cana took a breath, and jumped up into Laxus' arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, locking them behind his head. She grabbed his hair in one hand pulled him down her her level. She locked her lips on his, her body molding to his like missing puzzle pieces finally reunited. She let out the breathe she had been holding in through her nose as his hands dropped his clothes and snaked around her back.

"About that shower." She said as she pulled away enough to speak.

"It can wait." He said.

"I was thinking more on the lines of joining you..." She said. Laxus smirked against her as he grabbed her under her butt, and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso automatically as he walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Yay! Citrus in next chapter in the form of lemons! I got tired of dragging this out, so im going to make it more fun and entertaining and WAAATER PARK. I mean Cana does have unnecessary amounts of bathing suits after all. Sorry for that lack of fighting. I don't like to write fight scenes particularly so if you're looking for brutally rugged fights, this aint the place. However, if you want shameless fan-service and terrible 3 am humor- heyo. Its Three am by the way. I got the urge to write at 1am and here we are. With a long authors note. So thanks for reading, and favoriting, and following, and everything and I love you all because without you I wouldnt write. Not kidding. First story I ever wrote (Before Housing) Didnt get 1 review after 2 chapters- so I scrapped it and didnt write Housing till a _year_ later. No reviews makes Hana sad and insecure (not to mention doubtful) on her writing abilities. OH. _Let It Go _just came on my itunes shuffle so time to sing. Another thing about your dear author Hana. I love Frozen. A lot. Still. Dont judge me, I don't care if its summer and Frozen is a winter movie its great and yes. Elsa is actually my next cosplay (Like before Ed) So im starting it next weekend to hav it ready for winter although its a year late and THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS JUST WOW. Dont let me type things at 3 am. Man. I guess this is that random authors note I was talking about in chapter 2. Ah chapter 2. Well. No regrets. I'm not proof reading because its three goddamn am and if you have a problem with that- im sorry don't leave me. Sometimes you guys are all 'proof read!' and im all 'I have things to do!' like watch anime and not proof read because im so lazy. OH SO ANY ARMOR TIPS WOULD BE MUCH APRECIATED. Thanks a bunch, please review on some things you'd like to see happen. Like Bacchus? Maybe Waterpark sex? You want it? I'll write it! HAHAHA. Okay. Over tired Hana signing off... For real. Bye... ~OverTiredHana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of update... Or rather... It hasnt been that long, has it? I guess it just seemed long to me because I was just like "Ive got to write that lemon" But then guess what happened? How well do you know Hana? _She found a series, and watched it till her eyes bled?_ 10 points for the readers! I kid, they didnt really _bleed._ But, I did find a new television series and watched it all in two days. Three series. Guess what it was? Any guesses? Its British. It has Benedict Cumberbatch. Yes! I, Hana, love Sherlock. GAH. Its so good. If theres and Sherlock fans- tell me. Lets be friends. Kay! (And if you don't like Sherlock... Ignore all that and just go real your lemon)Sherlock is my addiction(: THANKS. YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LEMON NOW. I'll stop rambling... ~Hana**

* * *

Upon entering the bathroom, Laxus kicked the door shut behind him with his foot, and pinned Cana against the door.

"You know." He said as Cana kissed his neck.

"Mmm, no more talking." She mumbled as she nibbled on his skin, leaving marks for tomorrow.

"We wont be able to go to the water park if we have marks on us." Laxus said, giving an excuse to avoid hickies. He would give his string of lovers excuses in order to avoid visual proof of his night before, but everyone knew what he was doing. The only reason he did it, he supposed, was so Cana wouldn't get the idea he had a lover. Although it wasn't necessary at this point.

"We wont be able to go to the water park if you keep looking sexy as hell." She mumbled as she moved her nibbling up to his ear.

"I guess we'll just have to stay in here forever." He joked.

She let out a little sigh and pulled away, looking into his eyes with her own glassed over with lust. "Unzip me." She said in an almost whisper.

Not needing any further instruction, Laxus snaked one of the hands supporting her up her back. He could feel her legs tightened around him to keep herself from slipping. His hand roamed up her back, vertebrae by vertebrae, slowly. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling. Her head rolled back as she let out a small sound of contentment. It was nice to feel this feeling. Whatever it was. She looked back at him, making eye contact as she moved one of her hands to his hair, tugging on it lightly. She felt him reach the zipper, and grab hold as she leaned her head down, and planted a kiss on his lips.

Contrasting to her feeling to rip off her clothes and ride Laxus' dick like there was no tomorrow, Cana kissed him slowly, relinquishing to the feeling she so badly missed. His lips were soft, and tasted almost like honey. They were sweet, yet rough at the same time. Compared to her other one night stands, Laxus was one to remember. His hair was soft yet spiky, he was a jerk to others yet the sweetest to her, his body was chiseled yet weak to her touch. Everything about him contradicted itself.

Cana let go of his lips as she heard the zipped stop. She nipped at his bottom lip one last time before slowly letting her legs fall from his waist. She stood on her feet, her back away from him as she started to take off her dress. Although taking it off was more like peeling it off. The dress hugged her body to tightly she could barely move, God knows how she fought a whole guild with limited mobility.

She slithered out of the second skin, and pulled it down her legs until she could step out of it. Without turning around clad in only her undergarments, Cana spoke. "Unless you plan on showering in your clothes, I suggest you stop staring, and start undressing." She swaggered over to the shower, and leaned in with one foot in the air as she stretched for the nob to turn it on. She smiled to herself as she heard Laxus' belt hit the floor. He said nothing, rather unusual if you ask Cana. Laxus would usually swoop in with another snappy comeback, but Cana was only met with silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" Cana said as she turned around to look at Laxus. She expected him to be in the middle of taking her shirt off or some unintentionally sexy act. She was startled when she turned around, only to be faced with Laxus' bare chest.

"I think it does." Was all he said before his hand reached to cup the underneath of Cana's chin to tip it up. Giving himself perfect access to her mouth, he took the opportunity to plant a kiss on Cana that literally took her breath away. Moving almost as fast as lightning, maybe even faster, she didn't expect the kiss. Moving away a few milometers, he spoke again causing his lips to brush against hers as he talked. "But I think you're more of a fox." His smile widened against her lips as he let out a low chuckle.

Cana rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg. Failing miserably at her attempt to look annoyed, she slowly smirked. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. Instead, she turned around and stuck her hand in the shower, checking the temperature. "Feels good enough." She said as she put her hand behind her back to snap her bra off. Before her hand could even reach the small of her back, Laxus grabbed it. "Laxu-" She began before she felt his lips on the patch of skin where her neck met her shoulder.

His tongue felt warm and wet, just like any, as it slid over her skin. Yet something was different. Maybe it was the way his tongue glided on her skin, or the shapes he traced, or the love behind it. Cana wasnt sure, and frankly she didnt care to find out. All she knew was she wanted that tongue all over her. She sighed as she felt his hand wrap around her stomach, and then grab her. Cana's eyes shot open, interrupting her moment of bliss, as she was pushed into the shower. The water fell on the top of her head, soaking her body instantly.

"Ah!" She let out a light scream as her hair covered her face in a wet mess. Trying to get a hold of the situation, she moved her hair out of the way, spitting it out of her mouth as she tried to see. If the hair in her face wasn't enough, the water was still pounding on her head. She backed away as she tried to regain her sight, blinking as she looked at the glass door. Her smug lover wasn't there. "Where?" She asked out loud before she felt something on her back.

Cana jumped and her back straightened as she touched something soft, wet, hard, and dry all at the same time. "What the _hell_?" She asked as she turned to Laxus.

"What." He asked, his face clearly trying not to smirk.

"What do you mean, what?" She asked. "You pushed me under the water while I'm still wearing my underwear!"

"So am I." He said.

She looked down. It was true. Laxus was in his, now soaked, pair of black boxers. As if his skin tight skinny jeans didn't outline his massive bulge enough, the wet boxers were _clearly_ enough to make any girls panties soaked instantly. "Why?" She asked, snapping her gaze back to his eyes.

"Its more fun that way." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes as he took a step forward. "Besides-" He purred in her ear as he loosely wrapped his arms around her back. "Its like unwrapping a present." He heard her let out a huff as he skillfully unclasped her bra with one hand.

"Well I missed my present, why should you get yours?" She asked, looking straight up at him, hands on her hips. Laxus couldn't help but smile. Girls, no matter their shape are insecure. Models with size 0 jeans are self conscious about their size B cups, girls with huge asses are insecure about their stretch marks, even girls with the 'perfect' body have an ugly birth mark they will conceal with makeup everyday rather than face the world as they are.

But Cana was different.

She never covered herself from him. She stood proud, hands on her hips, on full display. Her hands never flinched at the thought of covering herself. Sure he's seen it before, but that wasn't it. Cana wasn't one to hide, and it had nothing to do with her body. She had huge boobs, a slim waist, curvy hips, a nice face, but none of those were what gave her confidence. And Laxus knew it.

"You missed your present?" He asked.

"Yeah." She pouted out her bottom lip, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he fixed a strand of hair, putting it behind her ear. "I'll tell you what." He leaned down to her ear to whisper something. "You can unwrap it whenever you want." She smirked at him as she traced his abs with her fingernails. "Besides." He added. "I didn't spoil it all."

"Oh?" She asked.

"I saved the best for last." He smiled.

"Cocky bastard." She laughed.

"I aim to please." He finished the conversation for the night. He grabbed the small of her back and pressed her closer, if at all possible. Bodies flushed against each other as the water rained down on them. Their eyes were closed as they used their lips to feel each other. They locked, and unlocked their lips in a passionate frenzy as they desperately tried to make up fro lost time. Laxus caressed her face lovingly as Cana grabbed a fistful of his hair, taking control. She was no virgin, and this wasn't the time to take your time. Cana wanted to get down to business and get some D.

She tugged on the back of his hair, tugging him down to her level. Her arms locked behind his neck, holding him in place as she attacked his mouth. Even with the water falling, Laxus could tell what spot was wet from water, and what was wet from saliva. It gave him the chills. The last time they had been together felt so long ago, yet so current. He remembered everything about her, and she everything about him.

Cana, not breaking the kiss, reached one hand behind her to explore the shelf. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and put it in Laxus' hand. Getting the message, he squeezed out a glob and lathered it in his hair. Running his fingers from the crown of his head to his hairline, he washed his hair carelessly. After all he was a guy, who cares about hair? He rinsed it out, and looked at her. She said nothing, but handed him a conditioner bottle as she herself used the shampoo. Normally he would just use shampoo and call it a day, but for the sake of not ruining the moment he ran the conditioner through his hair just like the shampoo. He rinsed it out, and moved over to give her some room of her own.

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, providing a show naturally. The shampoo suds mixed with water as they raced down her back, down her butt, and slid off her legs. The white color couldn't help but remind Laxus of another white liquid he wished she would bathe in. While he was daydreaming of lewd things, Cana had finished rinsing. She grabbed the body wash and lathered her hands with it. He reached out his hand for it, after all he went to the gym _then_ fought off a whole dark guild. If that doesn't work up a sweat he didn't know what did.

His hand extended, but she snapped she soap away. He raised an eyebrow. She raised one. He lunged for the soap again, and she moved again. A smirk made its way to his face as he played with her. Eventually he gave in, and let her keep it. After all, the faster they get clean, the faster they can get _dirty. _He sighed as she had one the battle, only to feel something slimy on his skin. Looking down, he saw Cana washing his stomach, tracing out his muscles as she hummed lightly.

He smirked, and let her go on. She rubbed his stomach, and moved up to his pecks. She swirled over to his arms, washing both on the top and bottom. Finding them satisfactory, she moved back down to his stomach. She rubbed lower, arriving at the 'V' lines on his lower abdomen. Finding the angle awkward, she flopped down to her knees so she could slide his underwear off.

Laxus was hard, and he had no problem letting her know it. His member wasn't standing erect, but it was definitely filling with blood rapidly. He smirked to herself as her plan unfolded. She lathered her hands with soap again she she rubbed her hands up and down his legs, cleaning them. Once he smelled less like a sweaty man, and more like a dreamy one she slid the soap away. Moving her hands up his legs, they traveled towards his crotch. Feeling a tickle, he looked down at Cana who was looking straight back at him, eyes bearing into him. He swallowed hard as he assumed what was coming next.

A mind exploding blow job.

Not just any blow job. Cana's were special. Any drunk bimbo can stick a dick in her mouth and it'll burst. It takes a pro to handle the tool to begin human life with such delicate passion. Grabbing hold of the base, Cana slowly rotated her wrist, pumping up and down agonizingly slow. Laxus was no masochist, but the torture was delicious in every way. Her hand picked up some speed as his penis slowly began to erect. Once it was standing in all its glory, Cana smiled. She laughed a little bit. This part was always her favorite.

She held the member in place as she wrapped her lips around the tip lightly. She sucked on the tip like a lollypop, darting her tongue out to lick the slit. Once it was moist enough, she took a breath and pushed his whole lightning rod into her mouth. His eyes rolled back and he let out a low groan. Cana couldn't help but giggle a bit, vibrating his dick in her mouth.

Needing something to hold onto, Laxus grabbed onto Cana's hair to pull it out of her face. Making eye contact once again, she winked in thanks before closing her eyes and engulfing him once more. She did this over and over again until she knew she had him on the ropes. She took him out of her mouth to lick along the vain that ran underneath.

Deciding to mix it up, Cana cupped one of her boobs in each hand, and placed them on either side of the throbbing rod. Shifting her weight on her knees, Cana moved her boobs up and down as she began to massage him.

"Ca-" He tried to pant out. Getting the message, Cana wrapped her mouth around his tip, and bounced her breasts faster. Within moments he gripped her hair hard as he released in her mouth. Pulling back, she let some cum drip onto her breasts.

She stood once again, moving the cum on her breast with her finger. She picked some up, and sucked it off her finger while maintaining eye contact with Laxus the whole time. Their eyes stared into each others, passion and lust took hold of them as they met once again in a frenzy of heated kisses.

Cana ground her core into Laxus' own as she let out a light moan. His hands roamed from the small of her back to her butt, massaging it with his palms. Her hands wrapped around his neck once again as she lifted her right leg up. Resting it beside his head on the wall, she was almost in a full split position.

_God, I miss the flexibility._ Laxus couldn't help but think to himself.

"Laxus~" She purred in his ear as she ground against him once more. She didn't need to say anymore. He reached up with his left hand, and hooked it around her ankle. Lowering her leg, he let her stand normally again before he tore her panties off. She didn't care, it wasn't like she didn't have another twelve pairs in her suitcase, thank you Levy.

She lifted herself again, wrapping her legs around his waist. She lifted herself up, and came face to face with Laxus. He positioned himself so his hardened tip brushed ever so slightly against her clit. Her eyes shut as a moan rippled through her. She had missed this feeling that the smallest brush was enough to stimulate her. She looked at him as she but her lip, asking for it. He smirked at her, teasing her as he brushed along her folds lightly. She bit her lip harder before she loosened her ankles a bit so she slid down, landing on his dick, hard.

Her head shot back as her eyes screwed shut. "FUCK!" She screamed as he filled her to the brim. She had wanted this as much as he did, and that's all he had ever wanted. Gyrating her hips, Cana let out a breathy moan as she hit all the sweet spots lightly. But she needed more. She needed it faster, and harder. "Fa-faster." She managed to pant out. Laxus smiled at her as he backed her to the wall. She gasped at the contrast from the heat inside her, and the cold tiles on her backside.

Tightening her grip, she began to rise and fall on his member. He thrust up to meet her, and soon their rhythm was back as if they did this everyday nonstop. Pants and moans soon filled the already steamy bathroom. The glass door to the shower fogged over as the heat inside rose rapidly. Cana clawed at Laxus' back to bring him closer as she felt the familiar warmth in her lower belly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to tightly, she swore she thought she was going to leave scratching claw marks on his back. Her legs flexed around his core as her womanhood pulsed, and tightened around his member, sending them both over the edge of bliss.

They panted and held on to each other as they came down from their high. Laxus removed himself from her before turning off the water. Cana stood on her feet, yet her arms stayed wrapped around his neck. "Cana?" He asked. He nudged her with his hand, shaking her lightly.

"Hmm?" She asked half heartedly.

"Are you falling asleep?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hmm, sleep is good." She mumbled.

"You cant go to bed soaking wet." He said as he maneuvered them out of the shower.

"Just this once?" She asked, her eyes closed and her breaths slow. Sleep was going to take her any moment, and Laxus as well.

"We'll dry quick." He said as he unlatched her arms, forcing her to stand on her own. He threw a towel over her shoulders as he dried himself off. She rubbed her arms and legs, and wrapped her hair with the towel to squeeze the water out before throwing in on a hook again.

She held her hands out like a child. "Carry me?" She asked. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. They exited the bathroom and went straight to bed. The clock red 4:33 as he placed her on the bed. He climbed in on the other side and made himself comfortable before letting out a big breath through his nose. He heard the sheets rustle before he felt a warm body flush against his. He moved his hand t wrest protectively over her waist as they drifted off to sleep together, finally in the place the belonged.

* * *

**Lemons for the WHOLE chapter! Time check- its 4:40. Apparently you guys liked my chapter written at 3am better than the others so I assume this will be alright. I mean the more tired I am, the less I am aware of boundary lines. Whateve. So guess who actually proofread her story for once?! Not me. That's a total lie and a half. If you found a spelling/grammar error, good for you. You can have a gold star. Please leave a review of what you would like to happen in the next chapter! Its pretty up in the air right now so feel free to leave a suggestion! I'm all for writing what you guys want! Thanks for reading as always and favoriting, and following it means so much to me when I get a new email that so and so followed my story. Till next time~Hana**

**And I wasnt kidding on the whole Sherlock love thing. Im trying to redecorate my room into Sherlock's living room. Im trying to convince my mom to let me get the wallpaper but "No Hana, it will destroy the walls." You know what else will destroy the walls? MY TEARS. ~OverEmotionalBecuaseItsKinda5AmAndIThinkICanSeeTheSunComingUpSoImGoingToBedBeforeItsFlippinBrightOutHana **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there friends! I went to the One Direction concert with my best friend, Meghan last night so today is a do nothing lazy day. Meaning work on Cosplay (or not) download music, and write fanfiction. So here I am! If you don't like One Direction, im sorry. But I love any cute British boy in tight jeans. (Benedict Cumberbatch's stylist take note) No shame. Also 5 Seconds Of Summer opened up for them. So if there are any fangirls out there. HA. ~Hana**

* * *

Laxus woke up before the sun was up. _What the hell? _He thought. _What time is it? _Answering his own question, he rolled his head to the side to see the clock. 6:00_ eh? _He rolled his head back to the other side as he rubbed his eye with a fist. He blinked a few times as his eyes got used to the lighting, or lack there of. He rolled onto his side, and came face to face with a mess of hair. Brown, long, wavy hair. _Kinda like hers. _Laxus smiled as his fingers began to twirl the hair. Wait. Kinda like hers? It was hers. How could he forget? They had hot shower sex less than two hours ago!

Laxus couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. He moved his hand to touch her shoulder, but she moved. Fear of being caught awake, Laxus shut his eyes and relaxed his face to fake sleep. He listened as the bed sheets rustled, and Cana let out a breathe. He opened his left eye slowly, looking at her. She had flipped over from her stomach to her back, her face relaxed as she slept. The sheets rose and fell as her lungs took in the oxygen, pushing her breasts up.

Laxus just watched in awe at the beautiful creature before him. He had her again, and this time he would never let her go. _Ever again. _He thought as he wrapped a hand around her and pulled her into him. One thing about Cana that was pretty well known was that she was a heavy sleeper. Especially after a battle, be that physical or alcohol related. Laxus could go into a fit of rage, and hell she'd still be dreaming.

He snuggled his nose into the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent. Smelling someone from across the room was nothing compared to putting your nose directly on them. As creepy as that sounds, any Dragon Slayer would agree that their lady smelled better than any other. And Laxus was no exception. Cana smelled like beer, roses and sex, and everything he loved about her. He smiled as he drifted back into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Laxus~" A voice purred.

"Hmph." He said as he was pulled out of his sleep little by little.

"Laxu~s" It cooed again as he felt something on his nose. He wrinkled his nose in hopes of it going away. It didnt.

"Stah-" He whispered out, still to tired to form words.

"Stop?" The voice asked.

"Mhmm." He mumbled.

"Wakey wakey" The voice said lightly. In an attempt to escape the invader, he rolled onto his back. The wind was knocked out of him as something landed on his chest.

Awake now, he opened an eye a crack and was met by Cana's face. "Good morning!" She smiled.

"Good-" He started before his eyes closed and sleep tried to win him over.

"Hey!" Cana giggled.

"Hiya." he answered in a whispered monotone, his voice still groggy.

"Get up!" She said.

"You first." He replied.

"I cant" She said.

"Oh." Was his only reply.

"Youre holding me." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Mhmm." He tightened his hold.

"Could you let go?" She asked.

"I could."

"Will you let go?" She rephrased.

"Nope."

"I guess we'll just have to stay here all day." She fake sighed.

"Okay." He smiled, eyes still closed.

"And to think, I was looking forward to wearing my new bathing suit." She sighed. "What a shame."

"Who needs clothes?" He asked.

"I should have known that wasn't going to work." She said to herself. "Oh, but Laxus!" She said. "My new baiting suit is a little small and it doesn't cover, ahem, everything." She whispered.

She caught his attention.

"All those eyes on my back really dig into my skin, you know." She said. "But that's okay, you relax here, i'll be back later." She said.

Laxus' eyes shot open. "Lets go."

"Goody!" She giggled.

"First-" He said as he grabbed her by the nape of her neck, and the small of her back and switched them around. She let out an 'oof' as she got the wind knocked out of her. "This." He said as he began to attack her mouth with his own. Lips met in a battle of heated passion. Tongue's darted out to caress and love each other as the room was filled with groans and pants.

"The water park." She reminded as he attacked her neck.

"The sex." He could feel her chuckle.

"Not now!" She laughed as she tried to push him away.

"Awe." He pouted at her. "But Cana, darling." He made his way back up to her face, and looked her dead in the eye. "We're honeymooning."

"Were not really married." She said.

"You have a ring." He added.

"Its my mothers." She let out a breath.

"How'd you get your hands on that?" He asked.

"She gave it to me before she died, obviously."

"Don't you just want to stay in bed and have crazy sex all day?" He asked.

"Nope." She said. "Get off." She smiled.

"We can mix it up! We can get bondage stuff!" He said.

"Oh, I think you'd like that all too much." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll buy you a vibrator?" He tried. "A big one."

"Who needs a vibrator when I have a big..." Her hand traced down from his jaw to his stomach. "Strong..." Her hand dipped below his v lines. "Horny..." Her hand retracted and came back up to his face. "Boyfriend!" She laughed at his disappointed face.

"Hmph." He said. He was looking forward to sex all day.

"Besides, if I wanted a vibrator I'd just go to Mira."

"Mirajane?" He asked.

"Yep." She said.

"The she-devil?" He clarified.

"That's the one." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Shes kinky as hell." Cana replied. "Besides." She leaned into his ear. "Why have sex all day when we can go to a water park?" She asked.

"Because sex." He replied. He was horny and his long time crush had just become his girlfriend. Not to mention that Cana was just as crazy horny as him. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"THEN," she continued, "have sex all night?" She asked.

"Oh." He said.

"Oh." She replied.

"Okay." He jumped off her, and grabbed his bag. He threw it on the end of the bed, and unzipped it. Shoving his hand in, he ruffled around until he felt a weird fabric. He retracted his hand along with a black pair of swim trunks, and pulled them on. "Well?" He asked.

"Give me a minute." She laughed at his enthusiasm. He sat on the edge of the bed as she retrieved her own bag. He watched her walk around naked, seducing him to no end. Hell, anything Cana did seduced him and she knew it. "Which one should I wear?" She asked.

"What are the options?" He asked.

"Well," she started, "I have pink, red, green, white, green and white striped, blue, black, lollipop red, orange, sun yellow, lilac, violet, periwinkle, cyan, magenta, chartreuse, and gold."

"I don't know what half of those colors are." He said honesty. Chartreuse? What the hell was that? A disease?

"So pick one." She said.

"Which ever one makes you look sexy." He said.

"That narrows it down." She said sarcastically. "Which one do you think looks best?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Do you want me to model them?" She asked.

"Black." He said quickly.

"Okay." She winked as she grabbed them. She slipped the bottoms up on her smooth legs. Using her fingers, she fixed the bottoms around her butt with a _snap _that rang through Laxus' ears. "Can you tie this part for me?" She asked as she held up the top.

He nodded before she came over to her, her boobs bouncing in the process. She sat on his lap as she thew the strings over her shoulder, letting him tie them. "There." Laxus said. "Now hurry up, I want to get there soon." He said.

"A few minutes ago you didnt even wanna go." She said as she watched him put on a plain black shirt.

"Well now I want to show off my girlfriend to the world." He said.

"You know I never said I'd be your girlfriend." She grabbed her cover up and threw it on as she tested him.

"You didn't say you wouldn't." He opened the door for her.

"True." She smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to the water park!" An overly excited twenty-or-something year old smiled at the two as they walked in with Laxus' arm slumped over Cana's shoulder. They looked around the water park. It was pretty large to say the least. The slides swirled around each other, the whirlpool was filled with laughing children, the waterfall crashed into the wave pool currently hosting ten foot waves. They walked on, taking in more of the attractions. There was a pool side bar, a few hot tubs, a surfing simulator, and cabanas scattered about.

"You know we could rent a cabana..." Laxus whispered.

"To put our stuff in? What a good idea!" She smiled. "One cabana please." Cana said to the employee who handed her a key.

"Sign here, you pay when you leave."

"Sure thing." Cana smiled as she scribbled 'Cana Dreyer' down on the paper. "Lets go." She said as she wiggled the keys.

_Cock blocked once again. _He laughed to himself.

"Lets his the bar after this!" She smiled.

"Its like noon." Laxus laughed. "Drunkard."

"_Your_ drunkard." She winked. "Besides, its five o'clock somewhere." She said.

"Thats-" He thought to himself. He couldn't really deny that since he's used that excuse a countless amount of times. "Well alright." He said as he threw the shirt he had on to a chair.

"Damn." Cana said. "Did I say that out loud?" She whispered to herself, not going unheard by Laxus. She shrugged it off and took off her cover up.

"Damn." Laxus said.

"Lets hit the bar!" Cana practically ran out of the cabana.

"Hold on, don't run!" Laxus said as he caught up to her, just enough time to catch her as she slipped on the concrete. "Told you." He said as she looked at him, eyes wide as adrenaline pumped through her veins because the previous moment.

"Th-thanks." She said as she tightened her grab on his bicep. His big, muscular, hot, bicep. Damn this boy was fine.

"Anything to save you." He smirked that sexy smirk.

"Che." She rolled her eyes at his attempts to woo her, which were clearly working. She kissed him lightly before standing back up again. "Lets drink."

* * *

"Last call!" The bartender called out.

"One more!" Cana giggled.

"Last one!" Laxus said.

"Okay, okay, then we'll go back upstairs." She smiled as she signaled the bartender.

"You know were going back home tomorrow." He reminded her.

"Yup." She said as she got her drink.

"So." He said.

"So." She sipped her drink.

"Are we going to come out?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Are we gay?" She asked.

"W-" He was about to say.

"Relax baby cakes!" She said.

"Baby cakes?"

"We don't have to do anything. They can figure it out." She tipped the glass back and drank the rest of the contents. "And if they don't we'll just fuck on top of the bar. They'll get the message then." She giggled.

"I didn't think it was possible." He laughed.

"Huh?" She asked.

"For me to love you more." He caressed her chin as his mouth moved towards her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she listened to her heartbeat race in anticipation. Her breath hitched as she felt his lips touch hers.

"Cabana." She said against his lips.

"Thought you'd never say that." He grabbed her arm and hurried towards where they left their stuff. Laxus started to close the curtains as Cana sat on the chair, moving things out of their way. When they were finally locked in, Laxus joined her on the chairs. "We cant be too loud, or people will wonder." He said. "So let me repay you for that blow job yesterday." He smirked before talking her lips once again.

If she wanted to protest, everything she wanted to say left her thoughts as she focused on the taste of him, as as well as the alcohol on their tongues. Laxus left her mouth breathless as he moved down to her neck. He kissed and sucked, not caring if he left marks or not. He hands moved from her hips up to her boobs, pushing her swimsuit up over her breasts. They jiggled as they were freed, only to be captured by his hands. She moaned as his mouth moved to her nipple, sucking on it hard as his hand pinched the other.

He was making her go crazy with want, and he knew it. Her eyes were closed tight as his tongue flicked her nipple, making it harden. Toying with her, his left hand traced down her stomach. She bit her lip as she felt his fingers trace over her outside her bathing suit bottoms. It was torture, but she loved it. His tongue, still on her tits, roamed south along with the rest of his body. She opened her eyes and made eye contact with him as he moved down and down on her. When he arrived at his destination, he sniffed her in lightly before licking her from the outside.

Cana could feel it, but not as much as she'd like to. "La~xus" she groaned out.

"Shhh." He reminded her they were in public. They were having sex in a cabana surrounded by people. This only turned her on more.

"Please." She begged in a whisper. He smirked as he snaked a finger into her bottoms, tracing her folds as he sucked on her clit from the outside. She bit her lip harder, trying not to let a moan slip.

Taking off the bottoms completely, Laxus looked at her and took her all in. She was spread for him, her pussy dripping with lust. Her legs were spread around him, her hands clawing at the chair she sat on as her teeth dug into her lips to avoid making noise. Her nipples pointed to the sky, erect a ever. She was dripping with want and need and it was all because of him. The power he had over her was miraculous, and he loved it.

His finger traced up and down her labia, teasing her more. His pointer and middle finger traced before separating the folds, allowing him access to everything. His lips wrapped around her clit as a finger entered her. She let out a sigh of contentment as she felt the pleasure build. Her hands made their way to her breasts, massaging them together.

His tongue darted out, caressing and licking her womanhood up and down. He added a finger, curling it inside her as her chest rose and fell with her breath. "Fuck Laxus." She breathed out quietly.

He smirked against her as his licked continued. He remembered something he saw in a lesbian porno and figured now was a good a time as ever to try it out. He began tracing letters of the alphabet on her clitoris, seeing which ones she responded to the best.

His fingers pumped in and out of her as his tongue traced away, taking notes on all her reactions. She began saying his name over and over, quietly at first, but she slowly got louder. When he was afraid the volume was almost too much, he bit down on her lightly. Not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to shock her.

The reaction was better than expected. She bucked her hips into his face, asking for more. Cana wasn't a masochist or anything, but one would think this torture was getting her more aroused than expected.

Laxus traced 'J' and felt her breath start to hitch. She was going to cum soon. 'K' was next, and she was on the edge. Cana's hand slapped over her mouth as she came screaming. Her hips gyrated forward uncontrollably as her head rolled back, eyes screwed shut tightly.

Her heartbeat slowed as she came down from her high, breathing in and out. She grabbed onto Laxus by the hair, pulling him up to her. Before he could question her actions, her lips fell on his.

"I am never letting you go." She breathed against his lips. She could feel his smirk against her lips, but to say she wasn't smirking just as wide would be a lie.

"Do you want to head back?" He asked.

"I think I want to play some more when we get back." She said as her fingers tugged on the waistband of his shorts.

"Maybe if you're good." He teased.

"Im always good." She winked as she fixed her bikini top.

"That you are." He smirked.

* * *

**So that's a lime I guess. DIDNT PROOF READ SO I REALIZE THAT THERE ARE ERRORS! Yay ^o^ Well tell me what you thought! Please leave a review if you are so inclined. Oh Laxana is too cute. After this I think im going to do another GaLe fanfic, or another Fairy Tail guild fanfic where everyone is paired up and im in way over my head with pairings and the story line is like ****what****. Gotta love fanfiction writing. So its about 2 am, and im going to go watch a movie or something because sleep is for the weak. Thanks for reading! Till next time! ~Hana**


	10. Chapter 10

**I started a new fanfiction and changed the idea like 9 times. Usually first chapters just click and come to me (Then the rest of the story is a bunch of hullabalooga) But I kept second guessing my ideas and augh. We get there when we get there. It'll happen soonish. So thanks a bunch for everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed and just supported this story. Without you guys I honestly wouldnt write. You guys are all my home girls. And guys. Home guys... Yep. That happened. MKAY STORY TIME! ~Hana **

* * *

"I cant believe that was only five days." Cana said as she packed her bag with no organization whatsoever.

"Well believe it." Laxus said, still half awake. "Because it was only five days."

"You know you're very grumpy today..." Cana said, sending him a glare.

"Its five in the morning, Cana." Laxus groaned out.

"Exactly. Get yourself together." She said as she picked up the champagne bottle on the table beside her. "Its five o'clock here." Laughing at her own joke, or whatever you call that, she took a large sip.

"I think the expression is supposed to represent the night time of five o'clock..." Laxus yawned. Had Cana not seduced him so much, he could have gotten a sufficient amount of sleep. But no, the vixen had him in her clutches till three am. Laxus on two hours of sleep was not a good Laxus.

"Well our train comes at 5:30, so hurry up." Cana said.

"I'm..." Another yawn. "Like all packed man." Laxus' head bobbed, desperate to hold consciousness.

"Hey!" Cana yelled as she reached out to touch his shoulder. "Laxus!" Cana wiggled him. "Im not wearing underwear." She said flatly.

"What?" Laxus' head shot up.

"You perv." Cana smirked at him.

"Not my fault." Laxus rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from her. "Shit! Is that the time?!" Laxus looked straight at the alarm clock.

"Oh." Cana said. "Its almost five thirty..."

"And the train comes at five thirty?" Laxus questioned.

"Yup." Cana said, still staring at the clock.

They both stared at it, frozen in place, before they scrambled desperately to leave. They zipped their bags in unison, and threw them over their shoulders. Cana whipped the door open, and bolted down the hallway.

"Were totally going to miss it!" Cana yelled as she slammed on the elevator button a copious amount of times.

"Lets not go breaking the hotel." Laxus said, somewhat remaining calm.

"Its not coming fast enough..." Cana tapped her foot. In her defense, she believed waiting for anything over three seconds was completely unreasonable. This is a magic elevator, so it better do its one fucking job.

**Ding!**

"See, here it is." Laxus said calmly as he walked inside after Cana. He took it upon himself to press the lobby button, as not to abuse the elevator more than necessary.

"There's not even elevator music." Cana commented. "Like you'd think a big fancy hotel like this would at least have some violin shit in here..."

**Ding! **

"Glad to see you've improved on your patience level." Laxus said as Cana rushed into the lobby, almost slipping on the tiles.

"I know. It went up a whole second." She joked.

"Well lucky for you, it will just take a second to get to the train station once we're outside." Laxus said as they walked past the front desk. Laxus smiled at the manager who waved at them and wished they would come back for all their future wedding anniversary's.

"Its going to take a whole lot longer than that." She laughed out loud.

"Not as long as you think." He grinned as they stepped into the sunlight. "Hand me your bag." Laxus said.

"Here." She thrust it towards him without looking at him. Her main focus was hailing a cab.

"Hold on." Laxus said.

"Hold on-" Cana began to question before Laxus swept her up bridal style. "Yo!" She yelled.

"You really might want to hold on." He said, lighting sparking around his feet as his hair spiked. She nodded as she wrapped her hands around his neck, closing her eyes as she got ready for what was coming next.

A spark of lightning traveled across the sky, from the hotel to the train station.

"Were here." He nudged for her to open her eyes. Upon opening them, Cana was met by the train station.

"That was really cool." She whispered.

"Isn't it?" He asked. "The only downside is it takes a bit of magic energy." He sighed. "Otherwise I would totally use that to go everywhere." He joked as they approached the train platform.

"Tickets?" A tall man in a red coat asked with a light French accent.

"Here you are." Laxus said as he handed over a pair of light blur tickets.

"Right zis way, monsieur." He moved out of the way so Laxus and Cana could board as he pointed to his left.

Cana led, walking past compartments of talkative people. "There, number 221." Cana smiled as she found their cart. She opened the door, revealing a cart basically identical to the one they rode before.

"Finally." Laxus said, exhausted from lack of sleep. He walked into the cart, pulled a few levers to set the bed, the proceed to smush his body into it. Cana made a light laughing noise, causing him to open one eye to glare at her. She smiled at him as she wiggled her fingers, mimicking a wave. Laxus closed his eye again as he reached a hand out to grab onto Cana's waistband of her shorts. He tugged on them so she fell down next to him.

"Tired?" She asked as he pulled her into him. He didnt respond, but fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

"Theyre coming back today." Mira smiled at the Raijinshuu sitting at the bar. They had been bored this past week without their all powerful leader to bug.

"I cant believe I miss him." Evergreen said, playing with the glass in her cup.

"When he gets back, we'll have to leave for a mission right away!" Bixlow claimed.

"I doubt he would want that." Freed joined in.

"I told you Freed, theres no way he still likes that drunk girl!" Evergreen sighed.

"Yeah man, its Cana were talking about." Bixlow said. "Once shes made up her mind its hard to persuade. She's already told the boss off."

"You two wouldn't understand love." Freed said. "Right Mira?" He smiled.

"Care to place a bet?" Mira asked.

"Mira!" Freed gasped.

"Attention! Were now taking bets on Laxus and Cana!" She smiled as the guilders rushed to the bar, placing bets with the she-devil.

* * *

"Great to be back in Magnolia!" Cana smiled as she stepped off the train.

"Ready to go back to the guild?" He asked as he slid his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm ready to get my drink on with the boys!" She smiled. "Maybe they got someone new to challenge me this time?" She smirked.

"I doubt anyone is foolish enough to challenge you." He laughed.

"Then I'll challenge the first person I see."

* * *

"Hey Mira!" Lucy hopped onto a bar stool in the crazy guild.

"Hello Lucy!" Mira smiled as she shined a cup. "Looking for a mission?"

"Nah, just waiting here for Natsu." She smiled as she leaned on her hand. The guild doors creaked open. "That must be him!" Lucy sat up straight in her chair and turned to the door.

"Shut up!" A woman's voice said.

"Guess not." Lucy said as Cana and Laxus walked into the guild. They both had their bags in their hands, indicating they that didn't go home first.

"LUCY!" Cana yelled.

"Eeey!" Lucy jumped in her seat.

"I challenge you to a drinking match! You cant deny it." Cana crossed her arms over her chest. "Mira!"

"I'll set it up." Mira smiled.

"I don't think this is a good idea... Mira!" Lucy whispered to Mira who went on happily filling beers.

"LAXUS~!" Laxus' teammates yelled from their table.

"Hey guys." Laxus waved. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he missed those idiots. "Im going to go catch up." He leaned down to her ear."Go win your drinking game, then lets go to my place." He whispered.

"Is that a request, or a demand?" Cana raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever you want it to be." He smirked at her, only to have her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She said as she turned to walk away. Before she could, Laxus grabbed her waist, and brought her lips to his own. When they separated, they both walked away like it was nothing while the guild whooped and hollered.

"Pay up~" Mira practically sang. "I told you they were perfect for each other." Mira smiled.

"Now Lucy, lets play!" Cana smiled.

-Fin-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to put up my new story within the next week, so keep an eye peeled- or follow me! Come aboard, and bring along all your fanfiction dreams! (One Piece reference for those whom are One Piece challenged) So didnt proofread per usual, so please just brush off the mistakes. Bring in the dancing lobsters! ~Hana**


End file.
